Stop Calling Me Malfoy
by ellamalfoy8
Summary: The war is over, but not everyone is safe. That includes Malfoy, who after saving Harry's life must go into hiding. Where must he hide? Hermione's house! She learns more about him and begins to ask, is he really that bad? DMHG R
1. Prologue

Prologue

My parents didn't know what to think about Draco. He was polite and respectful, but they seemed uneasy around him. It was probably because they had heard so much about him from me before he had saved Harry's life. They weren't sure if he really was good or not. I had ranted and raved about how awful and rude and small-minded he was for years, and suddenly… I don't know… he was good. They were never mean to him, never showed their discomfert, never confided their doubts in me, but I knew. I knew more than I should have about everyone, except Draco, which is more than enough in my book to draw me to someone. He was a mystery, and that's why he fascinated me.

Draco had been staying with me on Dumbledore's request. Ever since he pulled Harry out of the Riddle house a year ago, he's been on the run. Dumbledore had set aside a plan, in case anyone needed to go into hiding, before he died. He said that if anyone was in need of a hiding place, they should go where they were least expected. It sounded simple, but if the spot were too obvious, then the person hiding the fugitive would be in danger too. Dumbledore had created a spell before his murder that would tell you a person's safest hiding spot. Since the enemy could use this spell as a weapon, the incantation was nonverbal and highly coveted by the order. It told the spell caster the answer mentally. The place where Draco would be safest was at my parent's home in the Vermont Mountains, in America.

I couldn't tell anyone that Draco was living with me in America as I did research on American muggles for the Ministry. Not even Harry and Ron knew that he had traveled. When Harry, Ron, Ginny, and other members of the order had seen me off at the airport (part of my research was on airplanes) Draco had been under Moody's spare invisibility cloak. After they left he had gone into the bathroom and taken it off. Draco had no one to see him off; Voldemort had killed both of his parents. Everyone had changed in the war, Harry and Ron included, but no one had been affected as much as Draco. He was no longer sarcastic, mean, or talkative. In fact, he was silent until our plane was far up in the air.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Draco didn't like muggles. Actually he didn't understand them. He didn't understand electricity either, and when the plane gained height and the wheels came back inside the aircraft, he flipped out. The poor guy began to shake, just a bit, but enough for his baby fine hair to sweep across his forehead. He got very pale, until his skin was the same color as his ash grey eyes. He had the window seat and gazed out the small window at all of the houses and cars below with fear in his eyes. He was gripping the padded armrests much to tight and he seemed so lost and small, so vulnerable. It was unsettling to see him this way. I had flown before and had grown up trusting planes my whole life but Draco had probably only heard horror stories about them falling out of the sky. I leaned over and looked at him cautiously.

"Draco?" I asked softly. "Are you alright?" He tore his eyes away from the window with much effort and looked right into mine. A jolt went up my spine, from my toes to the tip of every frizzy hair on my head. He nodded sharply and turned to face the window again. "Once we're up high enough you can have a glass of water." He shook his head and watched as clouds began to press against the glass. I turned back around and slid my headphones over my ears and began to channel surf, looking for a good song. Soon I found one featuring American muggle pop and relaxed. The cookie cutter beats about lost love soothed the nerves that Draco's stare had rattled within me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up from a nightmare in which Harry kept melting into the ground not remembering where I was. Snapping my head around I saw Draco next to me, still gazing out into the clouds, and it settled back in. Looking at my watch I saw I had napped for about ten minutes. We were well above ground now and soon the snack cart would come up the isle. It reminded me of the Hogwarts express, the many types of candy, and Ron's chocolate frog cards put a smile on my face. The last time I was on that train was the day of Dumbledore's funeral, three years previous. So much had changed since then. Hogwarts had indeed closed after my 6th year and Harry had gone on to search for the horcruxes. He had found them and killed Voldemort in two years and had gone on to be made head of the auror office at the ministry. Now that Voldemort was gone Hogwarts had reopened, and Ron took the place of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, a post he continued to hold, now that the curse on the position was no longer effective, as its spell caster had died.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when a sharp pain surged through my elbow. Instinctively I pulled my arm to my side, hitting Draco on the shoulder. He slammed back into earth, looking startles as I apologized. He nodded slowly and sunk back into his chair. I turned around in my seat and saw the flight attendant had banged into her cart into my side, must be one of the pleasures of her job.

"What do yah want?" She said bitterly, snapping a stick of gum. A strand of greasy hair slid down the side of her face and swung down by the side of her face. I turned to Draco, but he was lost in his own world.

"Can I have two diet cokes and…" There was still no response from Draco. "Do you have mars bars?" She showed no sigh of recognition, just snapped her gum began to rummage through her cart. I pulled down Draco's tray and mine. She put down the cups and chocolate in front of me, and then paused. She had seen him. He was still looking out forward into the seat in front of him, his hair falling into his eyes. He didn't seem scared any more, just… lost.

"You okay, cutie?" She said to him, suddenly warm and bubbly. He looked over at her slowly. She shivered, then plunked down the cans and pushed the cart forward. Had she seen the sadness in his eyes as I had? I handed Draco the mars bar and poured him his drink.

"This is muggle soda, I don't know if you'll like it, but you should try it." He nodded curtly. "This is just regular chocolate. If you want to listen to some muggle music you can put these on," I reached over and pulled his head phones out from the pocket on the seat in front of him. I plugged them into the outlet on his armrest, and then pointed to the buttons to change the channel. As I pulled away my arm grazed his leg and another ripple of excitement went up my spine. He shifted in his seat. "If you need to go to the bathroom you can walk up there." My voice was shaking. I gulped, what was going on? "Just ask if you need anything." I got no response, so I put my headphones back on and listened to the song playing, but not really hearing it. This was going to be a long flight.

Eight long hours passed as I sat there, listening to music, occasionally dropping to sleep. Four hours later, Draco finally spoke. His voice was hoarse and raspy, like he hadn't spoken in days. Now that I thought about it, he probably hadn't.

"How much longer till we get there?" He asked quietly. I looked over at him and made the mistake of looking into his eyes again. I felt woozy and focused instead on his eyebrows. They were straight and neat. They were just eyebrows.

"We're about half way there," I whispered. It was now dark outside and the tourists around us were falling asleep. He didn't react much to this, just blinked. "I'm sorry we couldn't apparate, but you need to be kept a secret." He nodded slowly, and then took a slow sip of his soda, finishing it. "Do you like that stuff?" I asked, and then added, "the soda?" He put it down on his tray and sunk back into his chair.

"It's okay," he rasped. I reached over for his empty cup and stacked it on top of mine and then slid both in the pocket in front of me. He folded up his tray, revealing a muscular arm from under his coat, which he hadn't taken off. I lifted up mine as well, then lent back into my pillow and breathed in deeply. The sent of rain and grass wafted through my nose and put a smile on my face just before I dropped off.

Draco woke me up as we were landing. He was shaking again. "Hermione?" He said softly. When I didn't answer he lifted a shivering hand and patted my shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly and saw his nervous face only a few inches away.

"Yeah?" I said, groggy from my nap and from looking into his face. The plane gave a shudder as the landing kit pulled away from the plane. It was almost cute to find the unshakable Malfoy being afraid of a plane landing. On my first plane ride my mother had held me close and whispered to me that everything would be fine. Draco didn't have that. I reached over and brushed his hair off his forehead. "Don't be scared," I whispered like my mother had. "It's alright." I had expected him to back away from my touch, but he leaned into it. It must have been a while since any one had tried to comfort him.

"I'm not afraid," he mumbled, without really meaning it.

"Just relax, it will be over soon," I murmured soothingly, and Draco stopped shivering. "See, there's nothing to worry about." I slid by hand down to the armrest and covered his. Suddenly I realized I was holding hands with Draco Malfoy, but I pushed that thought out of my mind. He needed a friend, and I was going to be one. The plane was getting lower and lower. We were below the clouds and you could see hundreds of lights out the window. He had noticed too. Gazing out at them in wonder he sighed. The grinding below us grew louder as the lights grew bigger. "This is it," I whispered, barely audible above the din below. With a lurch the plane touched down, and Draco laced his fingers into mine franticly. "It's over."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Sorry, this is so short, the next chapter will be much longer. Keep reviewing people! **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Draco didn't say much as we got off the plane. He didn't say anything as we went through customs, or as we got our baggage. He only spoke when we were in the cab my parents had booked for me on our way home.

"Draco?" I'd asked, watching his as he pressed his forehead against the cold window.

"Yeah?" He said without turning around. I gulped.

"Why did you call me Hermione on the plane? Why did you stop calling me Granger?" The old Draco would have snapped back with a witty retort, but he took a couple minutes to formulate his answer. He turned around, looking blank. I shivered again. Damn, what was wrong with me?

"Because you called me Draco," he answered. I felt like he was telling me a secret, like he was revealing his good side or something to that degree. I felt a smile sneak across my face. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly as well, before he turned back to the window.

"You should start to prepare yourself for my parents, their comments aren't always guarded towards your feelings." I felt nervous talking about my family, since he no longer had one. He didn't seem to have minded though, so I plowed on. "My father is nice, but he has a lot of mood swings and could be really mean sometimes. My mother is really sharp, and kind of a control freak. She likes to feel in control of the conversation, and is often really rude, but she's nice under it all." I paused, not knowing what to say. "Just watch your back."

"Look what I grew up with," he said raggedly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think," I stammered, mortified. He had death eaters for parents, mine seemed like strawberry shortcake.

"Don't apologize," he murmured to the window, spreading fog across its surface. "They're not a problem any longer." A mix of gloom and sarcasm mingled in his voice. I didn't know what to say to that, so I just took a deep breath and watched the street lamps as we passed them. After twenty minutes of silence the endless line of the tall poles ended, and there was no light other than the glow of the dashboard. Draco seemed more comfortable in the dark. It didn't surprise me. When the car made a sharp turn and began to climb a large hill, I could tell that I was home.

My parents weren't awake when we entered the house. Mom wrote a note saying that they would meet us the morning and they had made up the guest room.

"They went to sleep," I told Draco, who was admiring the kitchen. It was mainly steal and glass, and state of the art. He ran a finger over the glass island in the middle of the room. "You need a snack?" I asked, lost for words. It felt so strange to be standing in the kitchen of my parent's summer home alone with Draco Malfoy. He shook his head. "I would give you the tour, but I'm sure you just want to go to sleep." He nodded and stifled a yawn. "Follow me."

We walked down the hallways of the mansion through the semidarkness. I knew each step by heart from the years of summer vacation spent here with my family. When we got to the guest room I found the light switch and lit up the room. It was a large room with two twin beds at either end. There was a desk between them and a door next to the one we had come through that led to the bathroom. I dropped my luggage next to the nearest bed, on which sat a pink teddy bear that I had played with in my childhood. Again I felt embarrassment flood through me as I lunged for it, knocking it to the floor between the mattress and the wall. I slowly turned around, bracing myself for the sarcastic insult that Draco would deliver, but he said nothing, just turned around and walked over to the other bed. He sat on it gingerly.

"There's a bathroom through there," I said, motioning to the second door. Once again he said nothing, just started unlacing his shoes. I scooter down to the edge of my bed and rummaged thought my suitcase for my pajamas. When I found them I added, "I'm gonna go change." When I returned he was in bed, just staring at the ceiling. I flipped off the light and crept into bed. "Goodnight," I said, then rolled over. When I got no response, I closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys, I just wanted to thank you all for the comments and reviews you guys have given. Keep going! I won't thank you all individually, cause school keeps me really busy these days, but I'm doing my best to update.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The first thing I heard when I woke up was someone singing. It was a man's voice, soft and low. Who ever it was sounded lost and fragile. Rolling over quietly, I saw Draco sitting cross-legged at the desk. He had a roll of parchment in front of him and a quill in his hand. He hadn't noticed me yet.

"I'm falling," he sang. "Falling towards the end of life. Falling to where there is no light, Falling to where it's always night, falling towards the end." HE scribbled on the paper, his brow knitted. Mumbling under his breath, he bit his lip.

"You're good," I said. He looked over, franticly rolling up his work.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I was waiting for you to wake up." I nodded, rubbing my eyes. His voice was still hoarse, but sleep had done it some good. Draco was still wearing his jeans from last night, and a crisp black sweater. I pulled myself out from under the warm covers and found a change of clothes in my bag while he looked at me. When I returned from the bathroom his eyes still followed me. It made me nervous.

"Shall we?" I asked? He nodded. We walked out into the hallway, through the TV room, Draco eyed the TV curiously, and into the main living room, which merged into the kitchen through an archway, in silence. Snow was falling outside the large bay windows to our left. Draco walked over to them and looked out at all the white, his hands in his jeans pocket. His hair was a little messy, but still laid flat and straight across his head, and reflected the sun onto the ceiling. I walked into the kitchen. My mother was sitting at the island reading a book, her shiny brown hair flecked with grey. Blue eyes were eagerly scanning the novel, her square face set in concentration.

"Mom?" I said, leaning against the arch. She looked up and squealed, pleasure spreading across her face, happy to see her only daughter. She stood up and ran towards me, wrapping bony arms around me in a large hug.

"Sweetie, it's so nice to see you," she said, fast as lightning. "Your father's getting the paper in town, he'll be back soon. How was your flight, did you get sick? You always used to get sick… Did you sleep well? Oh, you look starved, here, have a waffle." With that she pushed me into a chair. I was dazed, but didn't have long to recover before she turned around and saw Draco. "Who's this young man?" She asked, though she knew the answer.

"This is Draco Malfoy, he'll be staying with us for a while," I said as he ventured shyly into the kitchen. Extending a hand he said,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Granger, I've heard so much about you." I did my best to suppress a snicker, though not a flicker of amusement spread across his. She didn't seem to expect such manors and took a look over his handsome face.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Malfoy. Would you like some breakfast? I made waffles!" She waved over to a tall stack of golden waffles.

"That would be lovely, thank you," he said as he sat down in a chair next to mine. I settled back down into my chair as my mother set down two plated in front of us. Even though he sounded cheery and happy to my mother, I could feel his discomfort vibrating in his voice. He began to cut up his food without making any noise, something I had always found impossible. My mother caught my eye, confused.

"Hermy, would you help me with the coffee?" I joined her by the coffee maker. She lent into my ear and whispered, "I thought he was a git?" I pushed a filter into the machine as she filled it up with water.

"People change," I whispered back. It was true, he had changed. I suppose that such a devastating event as becoming an orphan changed his personality. He hadn't said one mean thing to me since the end of 6th year. He was polite now, too. And there was the jolt I felt when he looked at me, or touched me. That was definitely new. Mom didn't respond to my comment, just murmured,

"He's very handsome." With that she flipped the appliance on and sauntered away. She had a point. Before he had saved Harry's life I had despised him and pitied him, making him seem ugly in my mind. I wasn't allowed to fancy him. He was Ron and Harry's enemy, but now I didn't have to hate him, and I could admit, finally, though being sad didn't do his features justice. I sat down and began to eat my waffles.

"So Draco, what do you do as a job?" She asked. Here come the rude questions. He didn't have a job since he was in hiding, and I was scared to hear his answer. He wiped his mouth politely with his own personal handkerchief and handled the situation with grace.

"I'm currently unemployed because of my lack of ability to hold a position, though I intend on getting one in town." This didn't please mom, she was loosing control of the conversation. Frustration rippled off of her. Draco pretended not to notice. I tried to stay out of it and ate a square of waffle.

"Then what do your parents do?" I dropped my knife on the ground out of surprise. When I had written my parents a letter explaining why Draco would be joining us I had told them about his recent loss. As I picked up the knife he said,

"They recently passed away," in a gloomy voice. My mother gasped and apologized, though I could tell she didn't mean it. He stared at his food. I glared at my mother. Then she did something even worse, she asked how.

"Mother!" I proclaimed. She held her hands over her head and asked, "What what?" I wanted to smack her.

"It's okay Hermione," he said softly. My mother put her hands down and stared intensely at him. He didn't look up and took a deep breath. "My parents were mu-murdered by You-You-You-Know-Who." My mother gasped again and pretended to be all flustered. "Now if you excuse me, I am no longer hungry." With that he pushed away from the table and marched off.

"Really mother, what a terrible thing to do!" I yelled, then pushed away from the table as well and followed Draco's shadow out of the kitchen and down to the guestroom. When I entered he was sitting on his bed, facing the wall, his head in his hands. I closed the door behind me and slowly walked across to the bed. Something inside of me told me to sit down next to him, so I did. He didn't look up. It pained me to see him like this, shaking and vulnerable. I wrapped my arms around him and guided his head onto my shoulder. He was crying, big fat tears fell onto my back, but I didn't mind. When I was upset I turned to Harry and Ron for comfort, but Draco had no one to go to. Just like on the plane I whispered into his ear.

"Ssh, it's okay, you're safe now. I'm here for you." I pulled him tight and rocked him slowly back and forth.

"I just hated them so much," he whimpered.

"I know, I know," I murmured, trying to sound soothing. He snuffled.

"Why does it hurt so much if… if I hated them?" I had never lost anyone that close to me, so I didn't know what to say.

"They were your parents, of course it hurts." I ran my fingers through the back of his hair. It was wispy, almost like unicorn hair, similar to satin. "Of course it hurts." We stayed that way for at least twenty minutes, just rocking backward and forward, until he stopped crying. He pulled away and I saw his eyes were slightly blue, just little droplets mixed in with the gray. His cheeks had glistening trails from where the tears had fallen. He took out his handkerchief and wiped off the tears. We swiveled around and sat next to each other, our legs hanging off the bed.

"I'm sorry about my mom," I said. He shook his head.

"You warned me." Our legs swung back and forth. "Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked finally. I could tell it'd been bugging him.

"Because you saved my friend's life, so now I'll save yours." I said simply.

"I've never needed saving before," he mumbled, and I looked over. Our eyes met and I shivered again. There was a connection between us, and something told me there was more to Draco then I thought.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, here it is. I'm hoping that by the time I post the next chapter I hope that I'll have 50 reviews (just wishful thinking). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, except my Harry Potter slippers.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 4**

Meeting my dad went smoother than meeting my mom. He must have had the morning's events relayed to him. He was extra polite and shook Draco's hand. After their introduction they played foosball in my father's game room in the basement. I watched as Draco slaughtered my dad. They took a break when dad went to get him another soda. Draco sat next to me on top of the ping-pong table.

"Your dad's nice," he said while flexing his sore fingers. I smiled.

"Not all Grangers are mean," I said coyly. He looked at me, puzzled.

"I already knew that," he said. I felt warmth spread through me to my toes. My dad came down the stairs, and handed him the soda. They proceeded to play until six, when my dad gave up after being beaten in foosball, ping-pong, pool, and air hockey, none of which Draco had ever played before. Mom announced that we were going out for dinner to a sushi place in town. I pulled her aside before she trooped to the car and gave a stern warning that if she upset Draco again she would be on the receiving end of a slug hex, å la Ron. The evening went smoothly, and she redeemed herself in my eyes by teaching a very befuddled Draco how to use chopsticks. That night I taught him how to use the TV and CD player. We watched "The Wizard of Oz" with my parents as well, at which I laughed hysterically and he cracked a few smiles. When I said goodnight in bed, he even said goodnight back. He was starting to relax, and I was thankful for it.

I woke up early from another bad dream. Yet again it features Harry being pulled into the ground while I scrambled to pull him out. Sweat was on my face and the sheets were tangled around my legs. It was still dark outside and Draco was still asleep. I was glad he couldn't see me like this. From the little moonlight that slid through the window I cold see that Draco left his parchment out. Why couldn't I just take a peak? He was asleep after all, what would be the harm? He was facing the other direction as well. I wiped my forehead on my sleeve then slowly got up and tiptoed across the carpet, pulling my nightgown down, which had ridden up as I had tossed and turned. The parchment had taken a beating. It had been scratched out in numerous places; ink had been spilled in some of the corners. The parchment had been rolled up, flattened out, and creased but you could still see the words, written in neat script. With one last look at him to make sure that he was asleep, I sat down and began to read.

Falling

With no one to catch me

Falling

I don't see anyone

Falling

There's no one below me

Falling

Away from the sun

I'm falling

Falling towards the end of life

Falling to where there is no light

Falling to where it's always night

Falling towards the end.

It went on, but I couldn't continue. This was personal, like a diary, and I had no business reading it. Writing was where Draco turned when he found comfort. Maybe one day he would share this with me, but now was no the time.

"Your secret's safe with me, Draco," I murmured, and he stirred, rolling over onto his back. His face was paler then usual, and his mouth was moving, as if he were talking. I padded over to him, bent over, and kissed him on the forehead. I don't know what made me do it, he could have woken up, but he didn't. He smiled sleepily, and his hair fell into his closed eyes. I padded back to my bed and fell fast asleep, and had no bad dreams.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter, it's short, but the next chapter is going to be really, really good. Believe me, it's worth waiting for. Hang tight! And by the way, thanks for all of the comments!**

**0o0o0o0**

Chapter 5

Draco and I went to the bookstore the next day. I needed to start research on American muggles and Draco said he needed a notebook. I loved the bookstore. It was huge and yet cramped, nothing like chain stores like Barnes and Noble. The bookstore used to be someone's house, so the bookshelves were packed together in each room, with plenty of nooks and crannies to escape into. It was home to me.

I lost track of Draco after he escaped into the stationary section and wandered over to the supernatural section, out of curiosity. There were hundreds of titles, ranging from Little Green Men Etiquette to Merlin's Magic. I pulled the later off the shelf. After thumbing through the pages for a couple of minutes I could see it was just muggle rubbish. It was full of odd comments like, "It has been confirmed that Merlin had a long term relationship with the famous Galinda the Good Witch." I snickered, remembering last night's movie. This would be a good topic to discuss, what muggles actually know about wizards.

"I would try Why Magic's Real if you're looking for a laugh," said a warm voice. A man in his early twenties with neat black hair and a small smile peered at me from the corner of the room. He was very cute, and was wearing a crisp black suit. I closed my book and brushed a stray curl behind my ear.

"Thanks," I said, blushing profusely. The man sat next to me on the leather couch I had been reading on.

"My name's Will Small," he pronounced, and held out his hand. I shook it politely.

"Hermione Granger," I responded. He was nice, and I got the vibe that he was honest. "Do you like Sci-Fi?" I tapped the book with my finger. I could tell he was muggle from his comfort in the bookstore. He shrugged.

"It keeps me entertained on the train. I commute to Wall Street." He reached down and tapped a sleek brief case that was sitting by his feet. "It's a long way," he said, responding to the look of surprise on my face, "but it's a job that I love."

"I know what you mean," I said. "I do research for the British government." He nodded knowingly. "Do you believe in magic?" I asked, doing my best to sound none chalante (A/N: Sp?). He considered my question.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I can't rule it out completely. All I know is that I'm not a wizard." He laughed and I joined in nervously, feeling my wand poke me from my back pocket. "Hey, do you want to get some coffee?" I felt a smile spread across my face, but it disappeared as fast as it came. I couldn't leave Draco.

"You know I would love to but I'm here with a friend." He looked crushed. "But why don't I give you my number? Call me later." I didn't have paper, so I pulled over his arm and wrote my parent's number on his wrist. He raised his eyebrows, but looked pleased.

"Hermione?" said a strangled voice by the doorway. Will and I looked up and saw Draco. He was clutching a songbook and looked very upset. I felt guilty, though I didn't know why. I jumped up.

"I'll see you Will!" I pepped. Draco scowled and Will looked confused. Draco turned and stomped out of the room. With a final wave I followed him. He slowed down so I was level with him. He was looking at his feet. "Did you get a notebook?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. He didn't answer. Suddenly he stopped walking. I turned around. His eyes were blazing, red mixed with the gray.

"You can't go out with him," he fumed, his voice low and uneven. His word hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt myself stumble backwards.

"Why not?" I stuttered. What had I just said? Why did I care about his opinion? Why did I feel like I was melting?

"Because he's a muggle!" Draco said. I felt fire crawl up my spine. The melting stopped. I had been wrong, he hadn't changed.

"You stuck up git. You know there's nothing wrong with that! What is this really about?" He froze.

"I don't know. I just feel so…" He paused, and then collapsed. Right there in the Manchester Bookstore, he sat down and groaned. "Stuck." He picked some rubber off the sole of his shoe. I didn't know what to say. A little girl behind him came out of a door behind us, squealed, and ducked back inside appalled at the sight of a grown man sitting in the middle of the hallway. "I'm trying to start over and move away from the Death Eater that I was, but I can't become the better me. I'm trying to not be a Malfoy, I'm trying to become Draco, but I'm…" He paused again. "Stuck," he repeated.

"Just by trying to change, you're half way there." I stood in front of him and extended my hand. He took it and I pulled him up. He brushed himself off. "Let's pay for your notebook."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, here it is, the chapter where _it_ really starts. I hope you enjoy, and have a nice day! Ugg, that sounded crappy… anyway, review review review! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 6**

Will didn't call that night. He didn't call the next night, or the night after that. Draco had efficiently scared him off. It must have looked like we were a couple to him, from Draco's flushed face and our argument in the hallway. I couldn't blame him for not calling, and in some ways I was glad he didn't. If he had called I would have lost all of the progress I had made with Draco. He had shared a big secret that day at the bookstore, and from that day on, things weren't the same. Our eyes would meet during dinner and I would feel a jolt of happiness rip through me, or his hand would graze mine as we sat next to each other on the couch, me writing a report and him working in his notebook. There was a spark there, and I wanted to hold onto it, even if I could get burnt. Christmas was soon approaching and I had a good feeling about it. I just knew something was going to change.

A few days before the holiday Draco and I went out to a pond that was a mile or so up the mountain behind our house. It was snowing, and the flakes fell onto our cloaks and into our hair. As usual Draco was fairly silent. So silent in fact that it caught me completely by surprise when he flung a snowball at my head.

"Gotcha!" he yelled, laughing for the first time with me. A big smile spread across his face and his cheeks went rosy. I lent down to make my own snowball as another one hit my back.

"You are so dead!" I yelled back, and threw my projectile at him. He ducked, but I managed to knock off his felt hat. Giggling, I ducked as he sent another at me. A large war ensued. After throwing a large ball at me I stumbled and knocked him over. Some how I landed on my back, with him on top of me, his face was right above mine, and his hair swung into my eyes. He was putting his weight on his hands, a la push up position. His eyes were glowing and his lips were only inches from mine. My senses were going haywire with him pressed up against me. I could smell him, musky and almost chocolaty, with just a tad of mowed lawn, a sent I recognized from… the love potion in Prof. Slughorn's classroom years ago. Was Draco my, dare I say it, my soul mate?

I looked up into his eyes and had the sudden urge to kiss him. I willed him to just lean down and do it. But then the moment was gone as suddenly as it came. He rolled off me and muttered an apology. I sat up and dusted myself off. He pulled me up and I got the feeling that he had wanted to kiss me too. The normal tension between us intensified ten fold and I felt nervous and jumpy. We walked on in silence together for a while until the silence became too much to stand.

"So you were going to explain how baseball is played?" asked, his voice still shaken from before. I sighed, grateful for a conversation. I went on to describe the bases, but it was totally worth it, because the pond was unlike any other pond. It was a deep blue in color and was small in diameter but deep, maybe 15 feet down in the middle. There was a wooden dock that you could sit on and dangle your feet into the water. Cattails clustered together on the far bank and water lilies scattered around the edges. The pond itself was in a clearing in the forest of trees that cover the mountains. In the summer frogs would jump around it and my dad and I would try to catch them in buckets. Now there was a thin sheet of ice over the pond and all the fish and frogs found shelter underneath it.

Draco walked down to the edge of the dock and knelt down and brushed the ice with his fingertips. It cracked under them and water chilled his hand. I knelt down next to him, then sat down and pulled the string that was attached to a ladder on the side of the dock. The string was wet and mucky as I kept pulling. On the end was a water thermometer. Draco read it over my shoulder.

"Minus three degrees," he whispered. "That's cold." I dropped it back through the ice and watched it as it sank until I couldn't see it anymore. Draco and I sat together in silence, staring at the picturesque landscape in front of us.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked, struck with a thought. He nodded, his fingers still skimming the ice. "Why were you so afraid on the plane?" The question had been bugging me for a while. He didn't answer right away, forming his words.

"I didn't know what was ahead of me," he said with a sigh. "All my life I've known what's before me but then I," he pondered for a minute. "I was afraid of loosing control." I nodded, then wrapped my arm around his back and rested my head on his shoulder. He didn't pull away. We stayed like that for a while. The peacefulness, and the chill, and the warmth between us made it a perfect moment.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, here it is, _the_ chapter. I'm sorry these chapters are so short, but a couple huge chapters are coming up, just bide through a couple small ones, and then a _huge_ one will be right around the corner. Anyway…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 7**

Christmas Eve dawned bright and snowy. Rolling over in bed I saw Draco was already awake, once again at the desk. He continued to scratch away in his notebook, not noticing I was awake. As my eyes came into focus I was shocked to find he wasn't _wearing a shirt, _only cotton pajama bottoms. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his bear chest, and felt a giggle escape my lips. He swiveled around, his eyes wide with embarrassment, as he grabbed his pj top and wrapped it hastily around himself, buttoning up all the buttons in the wrong holes.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered, his eyes on the floor. I felt my heart flutter.

"Don't be, I don't mind," I heard myself say. Was Ginny Weasely channeling me? I felt myself blush. He smiled like he had at the pond.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, his voice fairly husky. Over the past couple weeks Draco had talked enough for his voice to go back to normal, though he no longer spoke in his aristocratic drawl. I giggled, what was wrong with me? "So you want to exchange presents tonight?" He asked, his voice earnest.

"Okay, I replied.

That night after dinner Draco pulled me aside. He took my hand and led me downstairs to the basement. The games had disappeared; in their place was a grand piano. He gently picked me up and sat me down on top of it. Then he sat down on the bench in front of me.

"This is my gift to you," he said nervously. When I nodded he put his fingers on the keys, but paused and looked up at me. "Promise not to laugh?" he asked.

"Of course not!" I responded, surprised that he would even suggest it. He nodded and began to sing.

"Falling

With no one to catch me

Falling

I don't see anyone

Falling

There's no one below me

Falling

Away from the sun

I'm falling

Falling towards the end of life

Falling to where there is no light

Falling to where it's always night

Falling towards the end."

He repeated the chorus, and then did a small piano break.

"I thought I would fall forever

I thought I was long gone it's true

But then someone caught me

I looked up and saw it was you.

Floating

I've got you to catch me

Floating

I only see you

Floating

You'll always be with me

Floating

I hope it's true."

With that he sat, his hands folded in his lap. I slid off the piano and sat next to him. He didn't look at me, so I caressed his cheek and pulled him to face me. Then I leaned in and finally kissed him.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, I hope you all liked that last chapter, I know you were all waiting for them to get together. This is yet another short chapter, but both chapter 10 and chapter 11 are long, at least for my standards; so you'll just have to wait, tee hee. And for all of you wanting bad boy Draco to resurface, never fear, a lot of cursing and screaming is coming up. Anyway, keep reviewing! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 8**

"I think I'm in love," I said proudly, having just finished telling Ginny the story of Draco and my budding romance. She sat across from me on the couch under the bay windows. She looked stunned, her mouth open and her hand sweeping across her large pregnant belly. "Earth to Ginny!" I said, and waved my hand in front of her face. She giggled, and caught my hand.

"I'm happy for you, I'm glad that one of us is getting some romance," she said warmly. I smiled sympathetically.

"Cold front with Harry?" I asked. She waved off the question.

"You know how it is. With the baby coming and Harry being the head of the auror office at the ministry we just don't get much time alone anymore." I nodded. She looked at her protruding stomach fondly. "I hope she's a girl."

"Thought of any names yet?" She shrugged.

"I want to name her Lily after Harry's mother, but he's not convinced. Luna says we should name her Ciel if it's a girl or Kryptonite if it's a boy. They're a little too out there for me. I wonder where she got Kryptonite?" I giggled, but didn't explain its muggle origin. "What are you and Malfoy going to tell they guys?" I gulped.

"Don't call him Malfoy please, and I don't know." It was true, I couldn't think of anything that would keep Ron and Harry from tearing Draco's lungs out. "I guess I could just stun them after I tell them. I'll have to put Draco into hiding again." I had told Ginny about Draco's hiding only after I swore her to secrecy. I had needed her help.

"I'm sure Harry wouldn't freak out but Ron… Ron might actually kill Draco. I mean, Ron would kill anyone you dated, but since it's Draco it's going to be a hundred times worse."

"Wait, why would my dating anyone make him upset?" Ginny actually laughed. I looked around stupidly.

"You don't know? Man, Herms, you may be book smart, but you can't read people well!" She continued to laugh.

"What is it?" She put her head in her hands, her face turning as red as her hair.

"Ron's crushed on you since his third year! Please tell me you knew that?" Ron, like me? What? I shook my head, man, I was stupid. "I'm judging by the look on your face that you didn't." Her laugh turned to a snicker. "I highly suggest you and Draco learn a couple hexes." I leaned back on my couch.

"I am so doomed!" I groaned. I really was, but this _did_ explain _everything_. Why had Ron been so mad and Victor Krum? He was jealous. Why had Ron always defended me? He felt I was his property. Why was Ron so upset when I announced I was going to America? He felt like he was loosing me. And in a way, he had.

"Don't forget about me," he had said.

"Of course I won't." I had responded, and then hugged him.

"You're one of the best friends I've ever had," he had whispered into my hair. Harry and Ginny had made gagging noises behind us, but I had loved it. It was so sweet and I'd never thought he had meant it to be more than platonic. I'd never wanted to. Well, I had in 6th year, but the search for the horcruxes had pushed him out of my mind. Those feelings had never returned, and I never had pursued it further.

"Same here, I had whispered back. Then I'd given him a peck on the cheek and waved goodbye to the others. With that Lupin had led the others out of the airport so that Draco could escape to the bathroom. Ron had turned back at the doors and smiled at me. I had smiled back.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"You didn't know?" Draco laughed. I had just relayed my conversation with Ginny back to him. We were in the guestroom, with me sitting on the desk next to his new fancy songbook, I had gotten him for Christmas, and him on the seat. My eyes widened.

"Even you knew?" I yelled. "How could you know?" He smirked, classic Draco.

"Common knowledge! Even the Slytherin first years knew! We used to bet on when he would ask you out." I reached out and smoothed his hair, sighing deeply.

"I am such an idiot," I whispered. He took my hand and kissed it, making me blush. Blushing was becoming a habit when he was around.

"But you're a cute idiot." I smiled as he changed the subject. "I found a job today, by the way."

"Oh good!" He nodded.

"At this little bagel place in town. I sort the bagels. I have a little hat that I have to wear," he said, pulling a cloth hat out of his pocket and set it on his head. It fell off and he bent down to pick it up. "I have to work on that." I giggled and lent down to kiss him. He pulled me off the desk to kiss me. When we resurfaced he said, "Worry about golden boy and Weasel later, we don't need to rush to tell them." I nodded and pushed the thought out of my mind.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is a short chapter. Stay with me, the next one's _good_, believe me. It's _the_ chapter, it you know what I mean. Wink, wink Oh, before I forget, go read my new fan fic, Not Tom Riddle, Not Yet The Dark Lord. It's a Hermione/Tom fan fic, but it is not sick and twisted, believe me. Anyway, back to Draco and Hermione. This just ties up some loose ends before _the_ chapter. MORE REVIEWS!**

**0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Nine**

I must admit I was worried about Draco going to work. I didn't think he would do anything stupid, but he might accidentally use magic. He had been pretty good about not using magic around my parents, who got a little jumpy around it, though they liked not having to get out the super glue every time my father dropped something. But I feared Draco might slip up and do a charm. When he returned from work however, I found my fears were irrational.

"How was your first day?" my mother asked over dinner. He looked up from cutting his stake.

Yes, how does it feel to be a working man?" my father added with a smile, before going back to drowning his meal with A1.

"It went rally well!" Draco said. I looked up, surprised, a bite half way to my mouth. "Yeah, the manager really liked me, she said I had potential." I led the fork to my mouth and chewed a little rougher than was actually necessary. She? My god, was I jealous? Wow…

"Good," my mother said. "Congratulations!" My father nodded in agreement. I smiled at my boyfriend half-heartedly. I was turning into Lavender Brown.

0o0o0o0

I visited Draco at work the next day during lunch. The place was nearly empty, except for three teenage girls in the corner who were giggling and eyeing him longingly. I sauntered up to the counter where he was standing.

"Hey sweetie," he said when he saw me, and I could feel the glares from the girls behind me on my back. Pride ran through me. I had never been envied by anyone! Well, that wasn't true, in fourth year when I had "dated" Victor Krum I had been envied, but I hadn't really liked him. He was shallow and not really all that smart. Draco, how ever, was smart, and perfect, and really, really, really hot. Swoon! I couldn't talk to Victor like I could with Draco. He wasn't a meathead, and I couldn't love a meathead.

"Hey," I said back, then lent over the counter and kissed him. Behind me I heard the girls storming out of the shop. He pulled away and ran his fingers through my hair. "Looks like you have a fan club," I said, motioning to the door swinging shut behind me. He laughed, and his hair fell into his face.

"What can I say, I'm prettyful!" For once I found his cockiness attractive. "They were here yesterday during my interview. So much for the no-carb diet," he said. I laughed.

"Since when do you know about muggle diets?" I whispered curiously. "Cause you really don't need one."

"Shelly told me, she's my manager." I felt the worry from last night spread through me. Draco could see the hurt spread across my face. "Oh, no no no, it's not like that." He cupped my face in his hands, and then kissed me again. Then he turned around and yelled, "Hey Shelly?" A pudgy blond woman in her late thirties bustled out of the kitchen wearing a pink apron that said Bagel Works. "Shelly, this is my girlfriend Hermione," he said. Shelly looked me up and down, but she smiled and waved to me in one big sweeping gesture.

"Hello there, so you're the girl Draco's been raving about?" He blushed, and began rifling through the display case.

"Well I don't know if he's been raving about me but I guess that's me." She nodded.

"I better keep cooking, the mad one o'clock rush is coming." With that she puttered back through the kitchen door. I looked at Draco, confused at her sudden exit. He shrugged.

"She does that," he said. He placed both hands on the counter and leaned on them. "So wha da ya want?" he asked, a perfect impression of the flight attendant from the plane. "On the house," he added.

"Nothing, thanks. Listen, I was wondering if I could have Harry, Ron, and Ginny over for New Year's Eve. My parents are going to a late party." Draco's face went cold. He went back to organizing the display case.

"I thought we discussed this last night," he mumbled. I sighed.

"I know we did but this is a big secret to keep from them. Plus, I haven't seen them in a while and I miss them." He nodded and moved a tray of muffins around nervously. "I know you don't like them, but they're my friends. The longer I hide this from them the madder they'll be."

"Okay, but I don't want to be there when you tell them, for my own safety. Plus, they might feel like we're ganging up on them." He dropped a tray and scattered muffins on the floor. One by one he dropped them into the trashcan.

"That's fine. If Ginny's there, hopefully she can control Harry. Ron's the only one we have to worry about."

"We can distract him somehow," Draco said, his brow knitting together as he placed more muffins on the empty tray.

"How? Judging by his feelings for me," I felt my cheeks burn at the thought, "he's going to be pretty hard to distract."

"We can buy him a Firebolt, it's not like he can get one himself." I didn't laugh.

"Seriously thought." Draco stopped working and stood up. Looking me in the eye he took my hand.

"If he's such a good friend like you say he is, then he should understand and not give you a hard time." I nodded, but I wasn't sure.

"I've got to go get groceries for my dad, I'll see you tonight?"

"Sure," he said. As I left and the door swung shut behind me I heard him yell, "Shelly? We need more muffins!"

**A/N: For those of you who pine for the bad boy Draco, as you can see, he is coming back. 11 chapter marks the return of his former self, though it doesn't last very long… So review and go read my other fan fics. Try A Well Kept Secret if you haven't already!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, here it is… _the_ chapter you've all been waiting for, the chapter that will change your lives, the best chapter in the world! MWAHAHAHA! Anyway, read on, my little fans. And review; oh review till your fingers bleed. Blast, I'm turning into Riddle.**

**0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 10**

Harry, Ginny, and Ron were all thrilled when I invited them. Ginny seemed nervous when I flooed her on New Year's Eve, but was happy just the same. Since Harry was with her she didn't say anything, but she looked at me quizzically. Draco and I had decided that we would catch up for a while then I would tell them. He would come in once they had calmed down and hopefully we would have a happy night together. I wasn't so sure the plan would work, and when the gang stepped out of the kitchen fireplace, my hands were shaking.

"Hey Hermy," Harry said as he enveloped me in a bear hug. He was taller than I had last seen him, and I could tell he was stressed out. I couldn't blame him, being head of the auror office was an important job and they were still trying to track down Rookwood, one of the last remaining death eater. Ron hugged me next and whispered in my ear,

"It's so nice to see you." My worries intensified, and I felt my heart speed up more than I had thought possible. This was **not** going to be easy. He had gotten taller too, and a lot of the freckles from childhood had disappeared. He was handsome, little ickle Ronniekins was cute! However, clichéd as it was, I only had eyes for eyes Draco. Ginny was too big to hug, being well into her ninth month of pregnancy, so we high-fived instead.

"Where are the folks?" Harry asked, wrapping his arm around her. Ron wandered around the kitchen, randomly poking different appliances. I heard him mumble something under his breath about how mad muggles were. He leapt back in surprise when he turned on the microwave. Ginny went and turned it off.

"They're at a friend's house watching the ball drop," I answered ushering the group into the living room.

"What ball?" Harry asked curiously. Ron looked away from my father's stereo hopefully.

"Quidditch?" I sighed; he hadn't changed a bit.

"No Ronald," I said as he dived for the bowl of chips. "Every new year's eve muggles gather in New York City to watch this big glass ball that lowers as the count down to the new-year."

"Why?" Ron asked through a mouthful of the snacks.

"Because they just do." Harry changed the subject.

"So how's being a teacher? Professor?" Ron waved the comment off.

"My students call me Ron. I'm not old enough to be called Professor." Harry sat down on the couch next to Ginny and I took a seat across from them. "You wouldn't believe how rude some of these little brats are. There's a kid just like Malfoy in my class, blond, obnoxious, stuck up little git." I gulped and Ginny looked across at me sympathetically. "Speaking of Malfoy, has anyone heard about him lately? He completely disappeared! I hope he's not trying to round up the Death eaters again." Thankfully, Ginny came to my defense.

"Surely he wouldn't do that! He saved Harry's life, why would he go bad again?" Harry nodded in agreement.

"We have most of the Death eaters being monitored as well, we would know if he was trying anything. Ron shook his head.

"I'm just not sure." He scooped up more chips. "There's just no way to know." I could help myself.

"Yes, there is, Draco's harmless," the words came spilling out. Once I'd said them, I wanted to shove them back in my mouth. Ron stopped chewing and Harry sat bolt upright in his seat.

"Why'd you call that git Draco?" Anger bubbled through me. Stupid jackass bastard with his stupid red hair.

"Don't call him a git!" Ron stood up, his face getting slightly red. Harry and Ginny stared at us, eyes wide, turning back and forth, like they were watching a quaffle.

"Why are you defending him?" His hands waved around in dismay.

"He saved Harry's life!" I yelled, but I knew it was a weak reason. Harry entered the argument.

"That doesn't mean he's not a git!" he said. I glared at him.

"He saved you, you could have died that day!"

"Why on earth are you sticking up for him? He's a sneaky little ferret who calls you names and hexes you!" Ron screamed. I felt tears slide down my cheeks.

"Why does it matter? Can't you forgive and forget? You're just holding a school grudge! Why can't you move on, feel bad for him? His parents are dead for Merlin's sake!"

"How can you forgive him? He's slime, Hermy! He's a death eater!"

"Was! He was! He's not anymore! He's innocent and upset and lost! He's human, Ron, and a better one than you!" I could feel my words shake the room, as well as the world. Ron was fuming now, more than before. Harry seemed unsure who to comfort and Ginny was doing her best to calm her husband. I, on the other hand, was a mess. My face was burning and wet sloppy tears were everywhere. I could feel myself going faint. I begged for someone to save me, to start the conversation over.

"Don't you ever compare me to Malfoy," Ron bellowed. I didn't say anything in return, but fell back onto the couch. I couldn't stand, I couldn't open my eyes, and I couldn't even speak. I wished I were back in my bedroom saying goodnight to Draco. Draco… where was he, I needed him now.

"Stop calling me Malfoy," said a small, hushed voice from behind Ron. It washed over me, calming me somehow. I was _saved_. Ron spun around, wand out, pointed directly at Draco. Harry stood up too, next to Ron and did the same. Ginny just lay back on the couch.

"You," Ron spat, his voice dark and murderous. Draco pulled out his wand and kneeled down onto the floor, placing it in front of his feet. Then he stood back up and placed his hands over his head.

"There," he said, his voice even, "I'm defenseless. Hex me, kill me if you want to, but it wouldn't be a good thing to do to your friend," he motioned to me. Neither of the men lowered their wands.

"Don't talk to me about friendship, Malfoy," Ron growled, flustered. Frustration and confusion spread across his face as Draco looked at me, openly concerned.

"Stop calling me Malfoy," Draco repeated. Revulsion curled around his pupils. It wasn't directed at Ton, it was at himself and his past. He was trying to change, and had changed, but Ron refused to see that. Harry seemed to realize this, or at least part of it, and backed off, just a bit. Ron, however, didn't.

"It's your name, ferret." Draco cringed. I wanted to smack Ron.

"Not any more." Ron was pissed now; this wasn't going his way. He turned to face me, with his wand still pointed at Draco.

"Are you going to explain what the hell is going on, Hermione?" Everyone looked at me not. I couldn't form words. Ginny took pity on me.

"The Order placed Draco here at Hermy's so he'd be safe."

"Well, we're in the Order, why didn't we know? And how'd you know?" Ginny sighed and Draco stared out of the window with his hands still up.

"Maybe because Lupin knew you'll react like this! And Hermy told me." Ron turned back to Draco.

"I still don't believe you're good," he said pathetically. Draco shrugged. Ron turned around again and pointed an accusing finger at me. "This doesn't explain why you don't think he's a git." I gulped down more tears and wiped my face on my sleeve. "Well?"

"Honestly, Ronald, what a stupid question," Ginny exclaimed.

"Shut up Ginny!" he yelled, without even turning around. Harry put his want in his pocket and shoved him in the back, knocking him onto the floor.

"Hey," he yelled. "That's my wife you're yelling at!" Ron got up and began yelling at Harry. Ginny began yelling at Ron. Draco took the moment to walk over to me, lowering his hands, and sat on the couch next to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck weakly and he brushed some of my hair away from my face. Then he hugged me to him and I sank into his chest, relieved to have someone I could rely on to comfort me. No one noticed us for several minutes until Ron took a break from his fight to get more chips. He looked up, saw us, and yelled like a cougar. He knocked over the chip bowl, and yanked Draco away from me by the neck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He bellowed, shaking him back and forth. Draco slowly got paler and paler… I screamed. Harry lunged at Ron and he dropped him onto the sofa. His breathing was ragged again, but he seemed unhurt. Harry pulled Ron back. "I need an answer right now!" I looked back and forth between my boyfriend and Ron, scared now for Draco's life. Ron was scaring me, he might actually _kill_ him! Harry looked at me expectantly, also wondering what was going on. I didn't know what to say. My hand found Draco's and I squeezed it, but I quickly let it go when Ron screamed, "Don't touch her!" That helped me.

"He can touch me whenever he wants to! He's my boyfriend!" Harry was stunned, his mouth hung open, and he let go of Ron. Ron dug out his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Avada," he said slowly.

"No," bellowed Ginny. Ron continued but I was faster.

"Stupefy!" I screamed, and my wand emitted a jet of red light before Ron's could produce a green one. It hit him square in the stomach and he fell flat on his back, his wand still in his hand. Silence filled the room. My eyes filled with tears and I lent back into the upright Draco. He patted my back as I heard Ginny crouch down next to Ron. "I can't believe Ron would actually do that," I stammered into his shoulder.

"Me neither," said Harry from across the room. He sat back down on his couch and Ginny joined him moments later. "So you two?" Draco answered for me.

"Yeah."

"Have you guys…" he squirmed in his seat. "done…"

"Potter!"

"Sorry," he mumbled. After another minute of silence he said, "Well, I'd better get Ron back to the burrow." I pulled away from Draco and nodded.

"He'll be better in the morning once he cools off," Ginny added. I got up and jugged both of them goodbye. Reluctantly he shook hands with Draco, and then did his best to floo him and Ron, whose head was flapping against his chest, back to the burrow. Ginny sighed and looked back at us.

"I really am sorry, Draco, I never would have guessed he would…" she trailed off, and Draco nodded his head slowly. "I can tell you guys will be happy together. And by the way, Hermy, Ron was planning on asking you out tonight. I just thought you should know." Then she walked to the fireplace and with a faint smile and a small wave, she was gone.

Draco cleaned up while I took a hot shower. I melted the anger and sadness that swam through me. It didn't do anything to the doubt that hid in my mind though. What if I lost Ron as a friend? The golden trio would splinter and dissolve into just another lost school friendship. Ron and I had fought before, but nothing had ever been that serious, this was… dangerous. I couldn't see how we could recover. It had escalated so quickly!

We celebrated the new-year by watching the ball drop on TV. Afterwards, he fell asleep in my bed. Shove all of your perverted thoughts out the window, nothing happened. It was just nice to fall asleep with him next to me, for comfort really. It was nice to know that I was entering a new-year with someone who cared about me, someone I could trust, even though I might have lost someone else.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: I told you it would be a good chapter, didn't I? The next chapter is pretty damn good as well; I'll give you some teasers.**

"_Damn it, Hermione, don't you realize how wrong he is for you? How he's using you? I'm right for you!"_

Then later:

"_**No**! You stupid, filthy, **fucking** little **MUDBLOOD**!"_

Oh, I probably just scared the willies out of you with that last one, but you'll have to wait. Hi Perry! Please don't kill me! I bet you all hate Ron right now huh? REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sure you all can't wait to find out who yelled at Hermione in that teaser, and now you'll know! Now, this chapter will make you very angry, hang in there, because it will get better. Well, not for one person, but you'll have to wait and see. Smirks like Voldy**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 11**

_Dear Hermione and Draco,_

_We wanted to apologize for Ron's behavior last night. He really got out of hand last night, and to put it frankly, was scary. I guess we saw what happened when grudges go to far. Normally we would send Ron over to apologize for himself, but we think it can be agreed upon that he wouldn't do so willingly. Well, also because he has a wicked hangover since after we revived him, he decided to drown his sorrow with Firewiskey._

_If you didn't know already, Draco, but Ron has fancied Hermione for years. We're sure that he would have been mad at anyone you (Hermy) dated, but since it was you (Draco) it pushed him over the edge. We would strongly recommend that you guys don't contact him until he has calmed down. Good luck with your research Hermy, and good luck with whatever it is you're doing, Draco._

_Your friends,_

_Harry and Ginny_

_P.S. We thought of baby names! Lily, if it's a girl and James if it's a boy. (That was totally Ginny's idea!) (Hey, you agreed to it!) (Hey, stop hitting me!) (Oh, stop complaining!)_

I finished reading the letter to Draco as he devoured, though politely, a stack of French toast. Sighing, I dropped the letter onto the table.

"Who knew Weasely would go mental over a girl?" Draco asked rhetorically. I scoffed.

"Don't call him that, call him Ron. Maybe then he'll call you Draco." He shrugged. I drenched my meal in syrup, just to watch the gooey substance drip down onto my plate. "He really scared me last night. I never would have thought he would try to…" Draco layered his hand over mine. It was sticky from the syrup, but I didn't care.

"Don't dwell on last night. The point is he didn't kill me. He's your friend and though what he did was, for lack of a better word, dumb, he needs you, and you need him. Don't give up on him." His face was stern, but loving.

"You've changed so much." He looked down at his plate bashfully. "You used to be such a cold bastard, but now you're so sweet and loving. And you're with me, the muggle-born? How can someone change so much?"

"When they realize they need to change." His face was earnest and truthful. His eyes were in their normal silver state. "Besides, I'm still a Slytherin Sex God, not that you would know." With that he swaggered to the bathroom, waving his butt from side to side a little to exuberantly to show he was joking. Draco had changed, it was true, but a little part of me still feared that he would leave me. I was insecure about men; I was inexperienced… in some ways more than others, if you catch my drift. So I hesitated on… that… with him. I knew he wasn't making fun of me, and wasn't angry with me, but I couldn't laugh. It just wasn't funny.

"Happy new year!" said a peppy, though sleepy, voice from the door. I turned to see my mother, already dressed in sweats. She worked out at the local gym almost every mourning. When she got a good look at my face concern swept across her sharp features. "You're worried! What happened last night?" The faucet went on in the bathroom and she looked accusingly over her shoulder at the door. "What did he do?" I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"No mother, this isn't Draco's fault." I continued to pick at my food.

"Then what is it?" She padded over the tiled floor. I sighed yet again. "Stop doing that, you sound like a broken vacuum." Swirling my fork around in the syrup, I contemplated my words.

"See, I have this friend, and I've just found out that he, you know, fancies me. But I have Draco now, and I don't feel the same way about this friend. He found out last night and stormed off. I don't know what to do." Okay, he didn't storm off, but I didn't want to tell her that I knocked him out. Mom stole a bite from my plate.

"It seems to me you should go talk to this friend, alone. He needs to understand that you care about him and you still want to be his friend." I nodded. "Just make sure you stay calm, you need to be there to stabilize the situation."

"Should I go now?" She shrugged, licking her fingers.

"Sure, I'll tell your boyfriend where you've gone."

"Thanks," I said. She waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't mention it." I ran over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder from the mantle. Within minutes I was dusting myself off in the living room of the burrow. A red head was sprawled on his back on the sofa, just staring up at the ceiling. The room was empty except for him, and it stank of whiskey. His hair was greasy and flopped on his face. The curtains were closed, and he was still wearing his robes from the previous night. The sight of my friend in such a disheveled state made guilt run through me. I did my best to fight the urge to back up into the fireplace and return home. Timidly I walked forward.

"Ron?" I mumbled uneasily. He sat up quickly at the sound of my voice, then groaned and sank back into the pillows.

"What are you doing here?" he asked bitterly, rubbing his forehead while glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I sat down gingerly on the couch by his feet.

"I wanted to see if you were alright." He laughed coldly. Sitting up, he looked me right in the eye. I trembled and looked away.

"No you didn't, you just couldn't do Malfoy without feeling guilty." I turned to slap him across the cheek, outraged by his rude comment, but he caught my wrist. Damn keeper skills!

"Don't you ever talk to me that way again, and keep your hands off me." With that I retched my arm from his grasp but didn't move away. Out of spite I added, "It's none of your business what I do with Draco." Ron sank backwards again.

"Damn it Hermione, don't you see how wrong he is for you? How he's using you?" I ignored the latter.

"And I'm guessing you know who's right for me?" Sarcasm oozed through my words.

"I'm right for you! Me!" I felt like I had been stunned, I feel right into that one. Before the power of speech returned to me he pushed me down on the couch and kissed me. I could taste the liquor in my mouth and I tried to push him off me, but he grabbed my hands and pinned me down. Struggling, I writhed around, but he was too heavy and strong.

"Hermione?" said a small voice. Ron finally got off me and sat up. I turned, still lying on my back, feeling shell-shocked. Draco stood in front of the fireplace, lost for words. I had expected anger, frustration, yelling, hexes, anything other than the silence. His eyes brimmed with sadness, sorrow, and disappointment, the usually silver eyes grey and even black in parts. I had let him down, and I could feel it. Without another word he walked back into the fire.

"Wait, no!" I followed him without even saying goodbye to Ron, who was pouring himself more smoking whiskey from a bottle that he had pulled out from between the couch cushions. Emerging back in the kitchen, I found it empty, as Draco's figure retreated through the door. "Wait!" I called again. I caught up with him in the living room and he whipped around. Sun poured in through the bay windows, making his hair seem white and his face seem sickly pale. Fury mingled with the sadness in his eyes and I felt my knees shake.

"No you wait!" he yelled. "How could you kiss him! How! After all that you've done for me! I thought you cared about me! And you're the only person I've ever been able to share myself with! I thought you wanted this!" His voice broke and he paused, panting.

"I do want this, Draco!"

"Then why would you blow it with a guy like that?"

"I was trying to get him off me," I said weakly, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"Even if you were you still kissed him! I can't even _think_ of that! I just can't even _look_ at you right now!"

"But no…"

"No buts, Hermione, just shut up!" With that he stormed off in the direction of the TV room.

"Wait, please!" I yelled feebly. He couldn't leave me, he just couldn't! He whipped around, framed in the open doorway, his eyes swirling with blue, red and green. Anger distorted his features, and for the first time in years, I was scared of Draco.

"NO! YOU STUPID, FILTHY, FUCKING, LITTLE MUDBLOOD!" As soon as he said it, I could feel regret radiate off him, but he didn't take it back. I yelped as the tears fell, soaking my shirt collar. I fell apart and collapsed right there on the carpet, my head barely missing the coffee table when I fell. How long I lay there, crying and gasping for air I don't remember, but I had no memory of being moved. When someone scooped their arms beneath me gently, I was barely conscious, and couldn't place the musky scent that lingered behind them, even after they had laid me down on my bed and left the room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: You sooo hate me right now. I just know it. See, most of you knew it was Draco, but I must admit it was fairly obvious. But stay with me, as I've already said. The next chapter is fluffy and full of happiness. Well, kind of. Anyway, do you all hate the new Draco? He doesn't stay for long. Okay, here are some teasers.**

_He was sitting at the edge of the dock, brushing the surface of the ice again._

**And later:**

_I knew that after tonight, things would never be the same._

**Well, I'm going to have to end it here. Go read my other fan fics, k? A Well Kept Secret is really funny, and Not Tom Riddle, Not Yet The Dark Lord is really cool. REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I told you it would be happy again! Trust me! So go! Read on! Scurry! And damn it Perry, update! And thanks to all the reviewers, you guys really keep me going! Oh, and just a warning, this is a _short_ chapter. _Short_.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 12**

I woke up not remembering the previous night. Looking up, I expected to see him sitting at the deck, scratching away with a ballpoint. But when I saw that the room was empty, the desk chair neatly slid into its hole, last night came flooding back. The tears pressed against my eyelids and came spilling out again. I rolled over and smushed my face into my pillow, pulling the covers over her head. I was still wearing my clothes from last night. Hadn't I fallen asleep in the living room? What time was it? Poking my eyes out from under the blanket I could see that it was dark outside the windows. The lights were on in our bedrooms and a clock that Draco had moved to the desk blinked 11:37 pm. I had slept all day. Pulling out from under the blankets, I slowly lowered my shoeless feet to the floor. Exploring the house noiselessly by wand-light I found he wasn't there. Then an idea popped into my head.

He was sitting at the edge of the dock, brushing the surface of the ice again. He looked peaceful, his hair falling into his eyes. I was witnessing the Draco Malfoy with his guard down. I couldn't bring myself to step out of the trees, I felt mesmerized. I couldn't stop watching.

"Nox," I whispered, and the clearing was lit by only moonlight. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I had goose bumps. He stood up. I watched in awe as he stripped down to his blue boxers and dove into the water, breaking the ice as he hit it. Gasping, I wondered what the hell he was thinking. He reminded me of Krum, diving into the school lake at school years ago. Draco stayed at the bottom for a while before emerging in the middle, looking frightfully pale. It shook me to see him like that, translucent and ghostly. It seemed as though the month we had spent together was just a specter now. I knew I should do something, reveal myself, join him, or apologize. I just couldn't. I… I… felt lost for once.

Draco pulled himself onto the dock, shivering slightly. He didn't put his clothes back on, just sat there in his underwear. Suddenly, he turned around and looked directly at me. A shiver went up my spine and I felt myself step backward in surprise.

"I love you, you know," he said, his voice calm and level. I didn't know what to say. I just stood there in shock. He loved me, _he_ loved _me_! No guy had ever told me that before, other than my father, but that was different. "I got an interesting letter from golden boy." When I didn't respond or walk forward he looked back out over the water and continued. "He said he witnessed it and that you weren't lying."

"How did he-" I began to say, but he cut me off.

"He was watching Weasel through secrecy cams at work to make sure he didn't do anything stupid." I tried to swallow, but my throat was too dry. Slowly I crunched through the snow, shivering through my thin robes. I slowly lowered myself onto the dock next to him. Though he had more reason to be cold than I did, he picked up his deserted robe from behind us and slid it over my shoulders. Then he wrapped his arm around my back and whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you," into my ear in that husky voice of his. Draco led a trail of kisses up my neck. His lips met mine and I though I would explode out of anticipation. Anticipation of what I didn't know.

"I love you too," I breathed into his ear, my voice hardly a gasp out of the thrill. He gently pushed me so that I was lying on my back on the dock. I got déga-vu (A/N: sp?) and was reminded of the first time we went to the pond together, when he fell on top of me. The thought didn't stay in my mind for long as he slid his hand farther down my back. I knew that after tonight, things would never be the same.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: See, I told you it would be happy again! _Very_ happy for the lucky couple. wink REVIEW! And read my other two stories, A Well Kept Secret and Not Tom Riddle Not Yet The Dark Lord. GO!**

**Next time:**

"_Love is the greatest magic."_

**Then later:**

"_Save that for the wedding Mrs. Malfoy!"_

**Snicker snicker Perry. Toodles!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow, you all loved that last chapter, I can tell from the reviews. It was great, wasn't it? This next chapter's really awesome as well, though it _is_ mainly fluff. Then again, most of this story _is_ fluff. So read on. Ha ha, lucky thirteen.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 13**

Waking up next to Draco was surreal. It was true, that we had shared a bed before, but since what we had done before was such a different… activity; it was a completely different experience. Not only did we sleep in his bed for once, but also I actually woke up before him. His arms were loosely wrapped around my waist and his mouth was slightly open. His left arm was slung under my neck when I noticed something strange. He had no dark mark, though where it should have been, or had been, the skin looked slightly raw, as if it had been scrapped against sand paper. I ran a finger of it and felt Draco stir behind me.

"Hey," I whispered over my shoulder. He kissed me on the neck instead of a greeting. "Can I ask you a personal question?" He growled.

"Maybe," he murmured.

"What happened to your…" I hesitated. I didn't want to offend him. "Your dark mark?" He shifted slightly, but I knew he would answer. I rolled over to face him. Revulsion conquered his face as I grazed my thumb over it. Guilt pulsed below his skin, and I could feel nervous tremors below my touch. It just reminded me how little I actually knew about him and his past. He shared most of himself with me, but his time as a death eater remained a mystery to me. I didn't want to rush him; I just wanted to be sure that he would come to me when he was ready.

"When _he_ died it burnt off." That explained why it looked so raw. "It literally caught fire, probably as some kind of punishment. It hasn't improved at all since… you know." I nodded, then crooked my neck down and kissed his ragged skin. Almost instantly new skin began to grow over the burn, sealing the wound perfectly, until you could never tell the skin had been broken. Even a small patch of arm hair grew quickly over the place where the mark had been. I looked up and met Draco's curious and surprised gaze. Giggling, I rolled on top of him and kissed him, gently sliding my tongue into his mouth. Pulling away I said,

"Love is the greatest magic." We kissed again, and I loved being so connected to someone.

"I do love you, you know," he repeated. He wrapped his arms around me and carefully twisted me so that my back was to his front and we were facing the ceiling. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and sighed wistfully. This was the perfect moment.

"I know you do." I imagined waking up like this every morning, possibly even hearing the little pitter patter of children's feet on the floor. That was what was so good about Draco. I could imagine growing old with him. That was why I didn't worry about the risks. I just didn't care. "So what so you want to do today?" He paused to think and nibbled on my ear playfully.

"I want to go shopping for something in town."

"Want me to come with you?" His answer came quickly, too quickly in fact.

"No, no, I want it to be a surprise." He squeezed me tightly. "You want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Okay, my dad wants to check out that new Italian place."

"I meant just us." My suspicions rose. What was he up to?

"Okay." I breathed in the scent of him. It was the smell from Professor Slughorn's classroom, my guess had been correct. There was no word that could describe how I felt. I had found my soul mate, it was just too perfect. Then again, nothing could be too perfect. "When do you go back to work?"

"On the fifth. There's a second staff for the holidays." He walked his fingers down my arm. "What are you doing today?"

"I've got to get some reports done for work. I haven't sent one in since last year." I sighed as he chuckled. "I guess I'll write about muggle traditions for celebrating New Year's." Draco gently rolled me off him, and then sat up. I stared up at him lovingly. He brushed a stray hair from my face.

"I really love you," he said. I sat up and wrapped the sheet around me to resolve my lack of clothing.

"You can stop saying that," I whispered through a big smile.

"I've just never felt this way about anyone before," he whispered softly. Our lips met halfway and I sunk into yet another kiss.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_In the muggle world, New Year's Eve is a big event. They think of it as a way to mark how much better or worse their lives have become. Muggles who are not happy with the progress of their year often set a type of goal that they want to complete before the year is over._

I sighed, looking over the beginning of my report. I couldn't concentrate. Not on champagne and party hats anyway. What was Draco up to?

_Common resolutions are to loose weight or to become more organized. Most resolutions are things wizards do with magic, that they have to do themselves._

Why couldn't I go shopping with him? What was it that he wanted to be a surprise?

_Muggles often use the idea of resolutions in ads over the radio or on the television (discussed in report #4)._

When would men not want their girlfriends not to come shopping with them? What was a normal surprise that boy friends would give?

_Muggles often have parties to celebrate this holiday. They count down the seconds till the current year ends and often kiss someone at zero, such as a friend or a lover._

He wasn't going to propose, was he? We'd only been going out for a month! Draco wouldn't make such an important decision so quickly. Then again, that reminded me of how little I knew him.

_At such parties they often wear funny hats or blow on little mini trumpet-like tubes. Sometimes they would pull crackers like the-,"_ I stopped mid-sentence and threw the pad across the room, letting out an aggravated yell. I needed help from someone who knew this type of thing. I threw a pinch of powder into the fire burning in the fireplace and yelled, "the burrow!" Shoving my head into the fire I yelled, "Ginny?" hoping to Merlin that Ron wouldn't walk in. Thankfully, Ginny was already lying on the couch, reading Witch Weekly. She jerked her head up and waved her hand to come in.

"Hermy, what a nice surprise! Harry told me about what happened with Ron, are you and Draco okay?" I nodded franticly, dusting ash off my knees. She bent her legs so I could sit down next to her.

"I need help," I said, trying to keep my voice smooth and level.

"I know you do, you need lots," she said, giggling.

"What?"

"Never mind, what's the problem?" I sunk into the cushions and closed my eyes, breathing in the familiar sent; glad to be back when the room didn't smell of whiskey.

"Draco said he loved me last night," I said, imagining the happy look on her face through my closed eyes. I opened them, and was greeted by the opposite. Ginny looked confused. "What?"

"It's only a good thing if you love him too."

"I do!" Then I realized what I had said. She laughed again.

"Save that for the wedding, Mrs. Malfoy," I threw a pillow at her. "What are you not telling me?" I sighed.

"He's up to something." She waved her hand at me to continue. "He said that he was going to do some shopping today and when I asked if he needed to come with him he answered really quickly, no." She nodded wisely. "Then he said we should go out for dinner, alone." She looked up at the ceiling, one eyebrow higher than the other.

"Was he acting weirdly this morning, nervous perhaps?" I thought back over the morning. He had burnt his toast and broken a glass, which _was_ weird for him. He usually moved with grace and poise, even when he was scared, but he hadn't been himself. He hadn't even eaten, now that I thought about it.

"Yeah, he was." She chewed on her thumbnail, thoughtfully.

"Was he really gentle and cuddly as well? Like, he would try to touch you?" I giggled, remembering waking up in his arms. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, don't freak out and don't pin your hopes on what I say, cause I might be wrong. I think he's going to propose." She was surprised to see my calm face.

"That's what I thought at first, but I don't think he would rush something as big as that." She shook her head.

"Wouldn't he? Draco's changed a lot, we don't know if he wouldn't. I'm telling you, you're going to be Hermione Malfoy!" I sighed.

"I'm so not changing my name," I said calmly. It didn't take long for the light bulb to go on over her head.

"So you would say yes it… when he asks?" I felt a smile spread across my face.

"I think so!" We squealed like schoolgirls, but she stopped abruptly. "What is it?"

"Nothing, the baby's kicking." She rubbed her belly fondly. I'm so scared," she whispered. I didn't know what to say.

"Don't be Ginny, Harry will be right there next to you, and me and your parents and brothers. And you'll be at St. Mungo's so you'll be safe." She nodded shyly.

"It's just getting so close." She looked on the verge of tears, pregnancy hormones.

"I know, Gin, I know."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Fluffy Good, right? So the next chapter is the chapter. Dun dun dun. What does Draco want? Wait and see.**

**Next time:**

"_Are you okay, sweetie? You don't seem yourself."_

**Later! And… review! Please read my other fics as well!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: You guys are the best! I came home from my vacation to find that I've got 102 reviews! WOOOOOOO! Party! Perry, call me and we can celebrate tomorrow night with Morgan and Kristyn! Anyway, here's the best chapter. Aren't I the best? And just a warning, I am terrible at spelling in this chapter, just play along.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 14**

It took a long time to get ready that night. Usually I didn't give a mandrake rout about looking good, but I felt it was important to look my best. My hair fell straight and sleek down onto my shoulders, and I put on some simple make up that did wonders, making my face glow. I imagined the perfect dress in my head, black silk that went down to my ankles with cap sleeves and little silver stars spread over the front and back, then conjured it. It fell gracefully onto my arm and as I slid it on I discovered that it fit perfectly. Looking in the mirror I realized I needed a necklace to go with the low neckline. There was no such perfect necklace in my jewelry drawer. So I conjured that as well. A small silver chain with a tiny star fell from my wand and I picked it up off the floor before putting it on. It matched my dress perfectly. I turned to the mirror and gasped at my reflection. As much as I tried not to say it, in fear of sounding vain, I looked-

"Beautiful," said a smooth voice behind me. I turned to see Draco leaning in the doorframe. He looked back to his old self, confidence restored. He was wearing a dark gray muggle suit with a silver tie, matching his eyes and my dress. It was quite strange to see him in muggle clothing, but he looked relaxed, as if he wore a suit every day. I couldn't hide my smile. "You ready to leave?" he asked, offering his arm. I hooked mine through it.

"Did you get what you were looking for in tow?" I said innocently. I could tell his was trying hard to keep his cocky demeanor intact, but I could see him gulp. He nodded. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he said slyly, regaining his composure. We began to walk down the hallway. Before we reached the front door, Draco unhooked his arm from mine and walked behind me the put his hands over my eyes while I put my coat on. "I want to show you something." He shuffled me forward and opened the door with his foot. I felt the snow fall onto my face but Draco kept me warm. He pulled his hands away and I saw a gleaming silver Maserati (A/N: I'm not even going to bother trying to spell that.) parked in the middle of the brick courtyard. I was stunned. He looked pleased at my expression. Taking my hand, he led me down the front steps and led me to the passenger door, which he opened for me. I was still to stunned to reply. He chuckled as I sat down and ran a finger over the leather interior. When he sat down beside me I looked at him questioningly. He smirked the classic Malfoy smirk.

"I bought it," he said, responding to my unasked question. "Seat belt!" When he saw I was ready to go he hit the gas and we raced down the hill. For once, I enjoyed the danger. He slowed down to the speed limit when we reached the main road. Giggling, I said,

"I see you're back to your old self." The smirk disappeared and mortification filled my lungs. "Oh, I'm sorry… wrong thing to say." He waved the comment off.

"Don't sweat it, let's talk about something else. Tell me more about Superman," he said randomly. The rest of the car ride I did my best to explain what kryptonite was. He didn't get how the difference of color affected Clark. It wasn't until Draco opened my door that we stopped arguing over weather color was a characteristic property. Looking around, I saw that we were in a small parking lot behind a little brick building.

"Where are we?" He took my hand and pulled me out of the car.

"This is Manger Le Méchant. It's a fancy French restaurant that I read about in the New York Times." We walked around to the front of the building. It was made of dark brick and long webs of ivy blanketed the surface, parting so windows revealed the fancy candle lit dining room within. I was glad I had dressed up for dinner, the other patrons were wearing their best clothing, and I got the sense Draco had looked for the most expensive restaurant in town, most likely to empress. Who, I couldn't tell. Entering the restaurant we got several curious stares from the diners. Swotty rich people were common in this part of Vermont, but I had never been comfortable at fancy dinner partied. Draco, however, seemed right at home, the classic Malfoy smirk still residing on his lips. He led me over to the matradi (A/N: sp?"). Before the snooty man said anything Draco said, "Table for two, reservation under Granger." I looked at him curiously, pondering the use of my last name. The swotty man nodded and led us through the sea of tables to a U shaped booth in the corner. When we sat down, he walked away.

"That man looks like he has a broomstick up his bum," I said quietly as he tottered away. Draco smiled nervously. "Are you ok? You don't seem yourself," I whispered. He waved off the question, before surveyed the room. The restaurant was certainly romantic, what with the candlelight, the leather seats, and the wood paneled walls. It seemed obvious to me now that he was going to propose. All the signs pointed to it. It suddenly became so real!

A waitress wandered over to our table and handed us menus.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I looked at Draco.

"I'll have some red wine and she'll have a Pinot Grigio." (A/N: sp!) The woman gave him a once over, provided a noticeable swoon, and walked away. I giggled nervously, as he continued to smirk. "So Clark never permanently hooked up with Lana Lang?" I shook my head, glad to have an excuse to continue to talk. My boyfriend was oddly fascinated by the story of Superman. He was drawn to the idea of being almost invincible. We often discussed his story at meal times, talking of the various schemes of Lex Luthor and how Clark had managed to thwart them. What Draco hated most about the story, however, was how Clark couldn't escape his destiny, no matter how hard he tried. I think Draco feared that he would be unable to keep himself from becoming a death eater again, never mind the fact that Voldemort was gone. That was what he saw as his destiny. That was the destiny he was trying to change.

We ordered our food and ate it before anything unusual happened. I was sipping hot chocolate and Draco a coffee before he started. He layered his hand on top of mine on the table and I looked up, meeting his gaze. Determination was pronounced in his pupils, but love and devotion mixed with the sharp edges of the strong emotion. This was it, this was the moment.

"Hermione?" he said in that husky voice, and I felt my knees go weak. Shivers went up my spine.

"Yeah?" I answered, having trouble speaking. He inhaled deeply and began to stroke my fingers with his own.

"Before I met you I had nothing to live for. Even after I met you my life wasn't much better." We laughed nervously. "But you reached out to me, even after I bullied you. You showed enormous faith in me, putting your friendships on the line when no one else would. I can talk to you, Hermione, and I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." With that he slid out of the booth and bent down on one knee. The old women behind him cooed, as I began to freak. He looked up at me nervously as he pulled a little black box out of hiss back pocket. He opened it and held it out to me, and said, "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" I stopped breathing. He was so scared; I could see it, his smirk gone. Would I? The whole room was quiet, waiting for my reply. Did I really want to be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy? What was wrong with me, leaving him down on the floor?

"Yes!" I exclaimed. He pulled me out of the booth, breathing a sigh of relief, and scooped me up into his arms. Behind us people clapped, but I couldn't hear. All there was in the world was Draco and I. It was the perfect moment. We kissed passionately, and I wished that moment would _never_ end. I pulled away first and grinned like an idiot as Draco did the same, an actual smile, not a smirk or a grimace. He pulled my hand toward him and slid on the ring. It was a simple silver band, with a small black stone set in it, with small silver spirals surrounding the edge. It was simple, but it didn't matter that there was no diamond or gem. All that mattered was that Draco had given it to me.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Ok, all together now! One… Two… Three… _AWWWWWWW!_ Anyway, now that that's over, did you all like it? I'm probably not going to update for a couple days, to leave you all on a happy note before it gets stomped on by… don't you love that teaser? I'll give you a real one:**

_Walking into the kitchen I saw that there was a roaring fire in the grate and my parents were talking rapidly to… Remus Lupin?_

**Anyway, PLEASE GO READ A WELL-KEPT SECRET! I worked on it all vacation and it's really good! I know that you may not like the idea of a Lily/Remus relationship, but you have to read it! Anyway, toodles!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I love this chapter; it's sweet and lets me get my revenge on Ron. Evil Laughter I'm sure you'll all love it. Anyway, I'll just start, shall I?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 15**

When we pulled into the driveway I could tell something was wrong. All of the lights were on, even in my parent's bedroom, which was odd since they were as always going to the gym the next morning and normally would have been asleep. Draco didn't notice anything strange about that, but it worried be all the same. Walking into the kitchen I saw that there was a roaring fire in the grate and my parents were talking rapidly to… Remus Lupin? He and my parents looked up when we walked in holding hands. Remus looked surprised, but didn't say anything, and stood up. He looked really upset and tired, as usual.

"Thank goodness you're home, Hermione, come and sit down." He waved me over to the kitchen table. I hesitantly sat down on a wooden chair and Draco stood behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders reassuringly. "Look, Hermione, I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it. Ron attempted suicide." I gasped. Draco's grip on my shoulders tightened. My mother tutted from the corner as my father edged out of the room. Ron? Suicidal? This had to be a joke! Remus continued, "He's at St. Mungo's resting." Oh, thank god he was all right.

"So he's okay?" I asked nervously. How could Ron think there was no way out? Remus shrugged.

"He's no longer hurt physically, but emotionally… he's messed up." I stood up, almost knocking over Draco.

"I should go see him!" He shook his head.

"I wouldn't recommend it. He says he doesn't want to see you. Harry, Fred and George are with him now and Ginny is with her parents. Perhaps you should wait to see him until things die down." I rolled my ring around so the stone didn't face outward, doing my best to swallow my guilt. Of course he didn't want to see me, this was my fault. And when he found out about my engagement he might try to fix what he had started. No, Remus was right, it was best if I waited. "I should go, I have a meeting with the minister soon." He walked over to the fireplace and threw some powder from his pocket into the grate, but before he walked into it he turned and said, "Don't be too harsh on yourselves, he'll be fine in no time." With that he yelled, "The British Ministry of Magic!" and disappeared in a cloud of soot. Looking around, bewildered, I saw that my mum had fled the room also. I tilted my head back in disbelief to see my fiancé. He looked exactly like how I felt.

"So I'm guessing we should hold off on telling everyone our big news," he said sarcastically, but his heart wasn't in it. I sighed and felt a tear slide down my cheek. This was my fault, our fault, and there was no way to fix what had broken. I felt lost, scared, and unsure. "What do we do now?" he asked.

"We go freeze out butts off in the pond."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco and I splashed around like loons in the crisp cold water. Although it in no way made me forget about Ron, it distracted me. My fiancé was considerate and didn't bring up the sensitive subject as I did black flips under the water. We indeed did freeze our butts off in the winter water, but it didn't bother me, and if it bothered him, I couldn't tell. But eventually, I feared frostbite, and got out to sit on the dock. Moments later he joined me, and slid an arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder and we watched the snow covered ground shimmer as a small breeze picked up small flakes and twirled them around. Why did Ron have to mess up everything? Her I was with this amazing man, engaged and full of possibilities for the future, and yet all I could do was worry. Worry about Ron's health, worry about the golden trio, worry about if I was doing the right thing. But I _was_ doing the right thing. I was in love and happy, and… why was I worrying?

Of course, Draco read my mind like a book.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Hermione. Don't feel guilty." He kissed the tip of my head as I fingered the ring on my finger. He was right.

"I know, but I still feel guilty."

"He's known you for a decade, he could have asked you out a million times. Ron missed his chance, it is in no way your fault." He drew a circle on my back with his thumb and I snuggled closer to him, breathing in his musky scent. "And what was up with his stunt at the burrow? That was a mistake." I grimaced, remembering the revolting feeling of his tongue in my mouth. It had taken a lot of mouth wash charms to rid my mouth of the taste of whiskey.

"He was intoxicated, he couldn't control himself." As much as I wanted to blame him, I couldn't. Draco shifted, and I could tell he didn't share my opinion.

"Never mind." I shivered, and he unfurled his arm before standing up. "Let's go home, I don't want you to get sick." He extended a hand and pulled me up. I pulled my robe off the dock and wrapped it around my underwear-clad body as Draco did the same. We began the walk back to the mansion holding hands as per usual when I realized a question.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to keep the name Malfoy?" He looked down and stayed silent for several minutes. While most people would think he was ignoring the question, I knew he was just forming his answer. I loved that about him. He didn't blurt answers, but considered them, unlike Ron and sometimes Harry.

"I'm not sure." He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "One part of me wants to run from what I was, but the other… the other knows I can't." I knew what he meant. "I _am_ a Malfoy. I can't deny it."

"Well, I want to be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy, if you chose to keep it." He nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Awwww! Mrs. Malfoy sounds so cute! Now wait for it… DIE RON DIE! If only he had succeeded in his attempt at suicide. No, I didn't mean that. Teaser?**

"_Sweetie, what's that on your finger?"_

**And…**

"_Gin? You ok?" "I think my water just broke." … "DRACO!"_

**Tee hee, I am so evil. Well, you'll just have to wait. Oh, and sorry this was so short. NOW GO READ A WELL-KEPT SECRET!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks a bunch for all the reviews for the last chapter, I got, how many? Ah yes, 13! Woot Woot! Anyway, here's a really good chapter. It's short and mainly just helps me play catch up, but it's still cool. Oh, and public service announcement: I have finished writing this fan fic in my notebook. That means that I'll probably get chapters up sooner. See, that's good for everyone! That does mean, however, that I can't take requests, but that's ok, right? Well, let's start.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 16**

Draco never left my side for the days after Ron's incident. He supported me and I needed him there. Eventually he had to go back to work, but he always seemed to be with me because of the ring. It was like there was an enchantment on it, because when I wore it I didn't feel lonely at all. It wasn't something anyone noticed, other than me though. Maybe I just felt that way because of my engagement, but what ever it was, I never took the ring off. It didn't take long for my mother to notice its presence.

"Sweetie, what's that on your finger?" she said slyly during lunch one morning. Her tone indicated that she knew what it was.

"Um…" I had been planning on telling her with Draco, but it seemed like it was a little too late now. "An engagement ring…" She smirked and pulled my left hand toward her.

"When? How? Where? Why didn't you tell me?" I giggled as she bent over to examine the stone.

"That night when we went out for dinner, at Manger le Méchant, that snooty French restaurant in town. He got down on one knee after our meal. I guess I forgot to tell you because of the news of Ron." She smiled and let out a squeal.

"My daughter's getting married! Oh my god, I'm so happy for you!" I glowed; it was like when I got asked out by Victor Krum and getting cooed over by Ginny. "Are you going to take his name?" I nodded. "Oh my god! I'm a mother in law! Soon I'll be a grand mother, and then a great grand mother! This is happening so quickly!" She pushed back her chair so quickly that it fell over, before pulling me up from mine and enclosing me in a bone-shattering hug.

"Mom! Chill!" I tried in vain to pry myself from her grip, but she didn't release me. "Please, I can't breathe!"

"My daughter's all grown up!" This was getting annoying very fast.

"Mother, please!" Unwillingly, she pulled away, tears spilling out of her eyes. Here comes more drama.

"I'm sorry Hermy, it's just I would have never thought my little bookworm would get married! And at twenty-two!" She pulled her napkin from the table and blew her nose. Well, that stung.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She ignored my sarcasm and grinned suddenly.

"I must go tell your father! Oh, and I'll call Martha! She'll love to know!" She cackled evil, before dashing into the kitchen. Martha was her bragging buddy, and the two of them went back and forth trying to embarrass each other. Martha also had an enormous mouth, and if she knew, the whole state would within the hour. I sighed. Classic. Within seconds my mother had relayed the tale of Draco's proposal, much exaggerated, and I sat back down and sipped my soda.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy," my mother told her. Wait, what if the news of his whereabouts reached a death eater? No, that wouldn't happen. No death eaters spent time in Manchester Vermont.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

My mother chose to ignore our decision of a long engagement. She immediately went out to CVS to buy bride's magazines, and proceeded to highlight all the dresses she would look best on me. When I suggested that I would make my own dress, she snapped at me.

"Why? Is this going to be some faerie lit wedding or something?" But once I had told her how much better a magic wedding would be and the ideas I had already had, she warmed to the idea completely. Ginny too had been a great friend. We had chosen to ignore the topic of Ron when ever she came over, and she had wonderful ideas about the party.

"Oh, you should get a really good band! Not the weird sisters or anything, but a big band, swing or something," she proposed during another one of our brain storming sessions. She lay back on the couch under the bay windows, hands stretched over her wide stomach. She was several days over due, and was usually stressed to the snapping point, but today she was peaceful. The news of Draco and my engagement had taken her mind off of the looming threat of childbirth.

"I don't know, Ginny. Could you see Draco dancing to a swing band?" She shrugged, and then picked up a bride's magazine that littered the coffee table.

"I don't know him that well, so I probably shouldn't answer. Do you know what you'll wear for a dress?" I sighed, having already discussed this with my mother eighty thousand times.

"I got a vague idea of what I want and I'm making it myself." She nodded and became absorbed in an article about the perfect honeymoon. Although I appreciated all of her expertise when it came to planning a wedding, I was starting to stress out over all the things that had to be done. Who would have thought Hermione Granger would stress out over the organization of her wedding? Hermione Granger made lists, Hermione Granger was always prepared, Hermione Granger didn't stress. Then again, who would have though Hermione Granger would get married to Draco Malfoy at the age of 22? Talking about myself in the third person was frustrating.

I was pulled out of my rambling thoughts by a small yelp from my companion. "Gin? You okay?" She let go of her magazine and curled into a ball, her face contorted in shock and pain.

"I think my water just broke," she panted as my jaw dropped to the floor. Here comes the panic.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Ginny! We need to get you to St. Mungos! But I can't carry you, what do I do?" So I did the one thing I could do, I yelled for my fiancé.

"DRACO!" A few seconds later he ran out of the TV room in his sweat pants and a cotton T-shirt. If my best friend _hadn't_ been in labor I would have marveled at how I could still see his six-pack _through_ his shirt. One look at my panting friend and he knew exactly what was going on.

"Ginny, sit up just a bit so I can help you get up." She reluctantly sat up and he scooped an arm below her shoulder before easing her up off the couch. "Come on, try walking. Hermione, follow me and get the floo powder." I scampered over to the mantle and threw some of the green flakes into the flames. The two of us yelled, "St. Mungos!" Before stepping into the fireplace.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Oh, here comes the action, right? I can hear you all yelling at me for ending there. Ducks a thrown book. Teaser?**

"_Looks like Golden Boy isn't getting a good nights sleep for a _long_ time."_

**In the next chapter, Ron makes another appearance, as do Sirius and James, just in another form. (Think about that for a while, it will make sense eventually.) Anyway, REVIEW and read A Well-Kept Secret!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ok, I am so not in a good mood because I typed this up already and I deleted it. So I'm pissed. Anyway, I've got 150 reviews! Woooo! Well, I love this chappie; I wrote it while I was watching the Oscars. Tee hee, I hope you'll like it. And REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 17**

I have to admit, we must have been quite an image. The famous Hermione Granger, who had helped defeat Voldemort, tumbling out of a fireplace as she hyperventilated, next to the gasping Ginny Potter, who was in the process of giving birth to the baby of the boy-who-lived, who was being supported by the pajama clad Draco Malfoy, who had been missing form three years after Lord Voldemort had been defeated. I was surprised that no one had thought to take a picture. We could have made the cover of the Daily Prophet. Draco helped me up and lowered Ginny onto a chair in the crowded waiting room we had fallen into.

"Hermione, go get Potter. I'll stay here." I didn't need to be told twice, and spun back around, feeling light headed. It was a miracle that I had such a levelheaded boyfriend. He went into action mode finding a clerk to help Ginny as I threw a pinch of powder into the flames.

"The burrow!" I yelled, bursting into the Weasely living room. An exhausted Harry looked up from his newspaper as I continued hyperventilating.

"Mione! What happened?" he asked, concerned. He pushed his glasses further up his nose as I gasped, franticly spinning my ring on my finger.

"Harry, it's Ginny, she's in labor! Draco's with her now, they're at the hospital!" Startled, he leapt to his feet, dropping his newspaper. I grabbed his hand and dragged him back through the fire and into the waiting room. He bolted to Ginny's side, cupping her face in his hands. She glared at him, huffing as she curled her arms protectively around her stomach.

"Damn it Harry, help me! Get drugs, I need the drugs!" she yelled at I scrambled to stand beside Draco at the welcome desk. He calmly discussing with the attendant, who I recognized as Hannah Abbot. She was staring wide eyed at Draco, clearly wondering where on earth he had come from. He wrapped his arm around my waist absentmindedly, and I was thankful for the support, as I was sure I would have fallen over out of panic.

"Yes, Ginny Potter. She just went into labor." Hannah nodded and looked down at her clipboard.

"Yes, um… Have Harry get a wheel chair for her and a healer will be right down." Draco nodded and Hannah noticed with a bemused smile, me. "Hi Hermione, long time no see! Suffering from shock?" I blinked, still wheezing. My fiancé answered for me when he saw I couldn't answer.

"Just a bit, yeah." She nodded and pulled a small plastic bottle from a drawer under the counter and handed it to Draco, still wondering why he was clutching me close to him.

"Give her this when she can shallow. It will calm her down." He took it and guided me back to Ginny, who was going through a contraction and squeezing the blood out of Harry's palm. Hannah watched in stunned silence as Draco helped me settle back into a chair and gave me the potion. He turned to Harry.

"Get her a wheel chair, the healers will help her into a room." Harry nodded, wincing as Ginny let go of his wrist and blood rushed back into his hand. "Ginny, should I go get Ron?" he asked her as I fumbled with the cap of my potion. She stammered,

"Yes, and someone get mom." Harry ran off to find her a chair and I took a sip of the bitter potion. My sense returned and I leapt back into action.

"I'll get Mrs. Weasely," I announced and she nodded gratefully. Harry returned with the chair and Draco helped him ease her into it. A healer arrived and began to lead Harry and Ginny away to a room as she gasped in pain.

"I guess I'll go find Ron," Draco told me. I looked up at him in shock.

"Are you sure? He might try to kill you again!" He pulled me up out of the chair and squeezed my hand.

"I'll be fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I better get Ginny's parents." He nodded and gave me a quick kiss before returning to Hannah's desk to inquire after Ron.

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

I paced back and forth in front of the door to Ginny's room, frowning at the sound of Ginny's wails coming from under the door. Draco sipped a coffee, sitting next to a nervous Mr. Weasely, who was too afraid to enter the hospital room and instead settled at wringing his hands in the waiting room. Ron, Harry, and Mrs. Weasely were al with Ginny, but since I wasn't "family" I wasn't supposed to be with them. Instead I waited outside, knowing how far along my friend was only by her wailing commentary.

"DAMN YOU POTTER, I AM **NEVER** SLEEPING WITH YOU AGAIN!" she bellowed, and I cracked a small smile, imagining the look or horror on her brother's face. Draco snickered softly, and I sunk into a plastic seat beside him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"She'll be fine, Hermione. Don't worry, it's almost over," he said as I searched my pocket for the bottle Hannah had given me earlier.

"BLOODY HELL POTTER, YOU BETTER BE HAPPY WITH ONE CHILD BECAUSE I'M **NEVER** DOING THIS AGAIN!" she screamed and I drew the plastic to my lips, gulping the solution.

"We're adopting," I told Draco without a hint of humor. He chuckled and kissed my temple.

"But then little Damian won't have my perfect hair," he drawled. I glowered at him. "But since you'll be the one carrying the kid, we'll do what you want." I smirked at him, as Ginny once again clued us in on her situation.

"**TWINS**! I'M HAVING BLOODY **TWINS**!" Draco gasped, and Mr. Weasely stood up and took over my pacing, glowing with surprise as well as concern.

"Looks like Goldenboy isn't getting a good nights sleep for a long time." I chuckled reluctantly and resumed twirling my ring around my finger. Twins, poor Ginny. A baby's cry sounded through the now empty waiting room, and Mr. Weasely grinned and gained enough courage to enter the hospital room at last. "You need to relax, Mione. She's almost done." I didn't get a chance to respond, as a shell-shocked Harry burst out of the room, beaming with pride. His hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, with his glasses tilted to one side.

"I'm a father!" he announced. "I'm father! I've got a son, little James!" I nodded at him encouragingly. He shuddered as Ginny yelled in pain again and turned back to enter her room.

"Bloody wicked," I breathed, and Draco sipped his coffee again. "I feel so old."

"TWO BOYS! TWO BOYS!" Ginny wailed. I grinned. Two junior marauders! Poor Ginny was still the baby girl of the Weasely family. Harry once again burst out of the room.

"Little Sirius is here!" He turned again, leaving the door open. I stood up and pulled Draco up with me. We peered into the room to see a glowing Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, an amazed Ron, who still had burn marks around his neck, and an exhausted Mr. and Mrs. Potter, who each cradled a small baby boy, who each had a few wispy strands of black hair like their father. Ginny grinned at me and waved me over so I could see the two children. Draco hung back, but I dragged him along with me.

"Gin, they're beautiful." Little James had inherited his mother's warm hazel eyes, where Sirius had his father's jade pupils. The two children stared up at us sleepily. Draco softened beside me and watched in awe as little James wrapped his hand around his father's finger.

"I want one," my fiancé whispered into my ear, and I smiled back.

"One step at a time, Draco," I whispered back, pushing his hair back from his warm eyes. He smiled shyly back.

"Draco?" Ginny ventured quietly, still holding baby Sirius in her arms. We looked down at her, and saw her free hand was wrapped in Harry's. "I just wanted to thank you for your help this morning. If it hadn't been for you I probably would have given birth in Hermione's living room." Draco blushed and Harry nodded in agreement.

"You did good Malfoy," added a small voice from across the bed. I looked up at the flustered Ron, who was still watching his two new nephews. "Or I guess I should stop calling you Malfoy…" I beamed at the read head, as he looked up nervously at Draco.

"Thanks Ron. That means a lot," he replied, extending a hand. Grudgingly, Ron shook it. And for once, everything was calm.

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Aww, Sirius and James are back! And Ron has given his blessing. Things are just too good to be true. After this there are _only_ two chapters left. Come on REVIEWS! Teaser?**

"_I suppose I can't prevent you from dieing a hero, but at least I can make it painful."_

**Oh, you all must hate me now. That was such a cruel teaser; I'm already dodging books here. Anyway, REVIEW! NOW!**

**And PLEASE go read A Well-Kept Secret. NOW!**

**Final word count: 1596**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: So, I know you've all been hyperventilating over who was talking in the teaser, but now you will know. I'm sorry this chapter is so short; I really just needed to wrap things up and everything. Don't you love it when Draco plays hero? Drools **

**Well, for all of you who don't know, I have decided that after I write the epilogue, I am going to write a series of one-shots about Draco and Hermione's future since I don't have any idea for a plot to carry a sequel, so add me to your author alert list so you will know when I publish them. **

**And I just posted a new Dramione fic, that is separate from this one, but it's still good. It takes place in their seventh year, and in it I have chosen to ignore HBP, since Voldemort isn't a big issue in the plot. Check it out!**

**Well, I'll keep you posted. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 18**

Draco and I flooed home, exhausted and yet completely happy. Ron had given us his blessing and that was the best news I'd had in a long time. Draco stepped out of the fireplace, holding my hand and smiled at me, but he stiffened, we both did, as an evil cackle filled the living room. I clung to Draco's hand as we turned slowly to see the last remaining death eater sitting on the living room couch, sneering at us. (A/N: Weren't expecting that were you?) Draco reached for his wand, but Rookwood was faster.

"Expeliarmus!" he yelled, not even standing up as he caught both mine and Draco's wands. "We meet again, young Malfoy," he drawled, flicking back his long brown hair. "So _this_ is where you've been hiding, with a mudblood?" Draco stiffened, squeezing my hand painfully.

"How'd you find me?" he asked, his voice level. I could almost hear the cogs in his head turning. False sense of security always had been his favorite quidditch tactic.

"I heard of your engagement along the gossip line. Your mother-in-law must learn to keep her mouth shut in the future." I stifled a groan. I should have known my mother's gob would break our cover. "Then again, your appearance at St. Mungo's certainly was a big clue." Shit, I realized, we'd been right out in the open, but it was too late now. There would probably be an article in the Evening Prophet about the Boy-Who-Lived's babies. There was no way Draco would go unnoticed. Rookwood stood up but didn't approach us. "I always knew your heart wasn't in it, Malfoy. I hope you know it's your fault that the Dark Lord fell. If you had just let Potter die, none of us would be in hiding." Draco's eyes were unfocused as Rookwood rambled on about betrayal and blood traitors. He was thinking of a way out. But what could we do? He had us cornered. Rookwood began to pace back and forth behind the coffee table. "You deserve to be punished, Malfoy," Rookwood said.

WTF? My hand was burning. I didn't dare look down. Draco stroked the fourth finger of my right hand. He didn't take his eyes off the man before us, but I knew what he was conveying. It was my engagement ring! That wasn't a stone! That was a chip of protegite! Its powerful magical components could detect when the ring wearer was in danger, and if called upon it could be used as a shield to deflect spells. Nice gift Draco! The silver band sizzled on my skin and I winced, but Rookwood wasn't watching.

"Why did you come here?" Draco asked, now massaging my palm, drawing little circles with his thumb. Rookwood laughed, a cold but puny laugh. He was hungry, I could tell, and weak. He hopefully wouldn't last long.

"To get revenge, little Malfoy." Draco stiffened, but his face remained stoic. "The papers say I'm the only one left. Of course, they all think you're dead." He laughed again. "I knew better. You're just too much of a coward to face your faults." Oh, he did _not_ just go there.

"You're wrong," I spat, and Draco held my hand in a death grip. Rookwood peered at me through his long hair, smirking menacingly.

"Really, mudblood? I'm wrong? What do you know about war?" He paused, looking me up and down, before understanding turned his smirk to a delirious grin. "You're that girl who was there with Potter! Wow, Malfoy, I never would have thought you would sink so low. Revenge is sweet. Who knew I could kill two birds with one stone?" As an after thought he added, "Literally." He pulled out his stubby wand and pointed it at me. "I suppose I can't prevent you from dieing a hero, but at least I can make it painful." The ring seemed like it was vibrating, and I had to clench my fist to keep it from making me yelp in pain. "Move aside, little Malfoy, she goes first." Draco did the opposite, and moved in front of me, blocking Rookwood from view. He switched hands and clutched my left one so that his engagement ring touched my own. His was burning too. "Don't play fames with me, Malfoy, or I might have to kill you first, the order doesn't really matter anymore."

Draco was shivering slightly, his angelic hair once again reflecting sunlight onto the walls. Being close to him and breathing in his scent, however, did little to calm me. "All right then. Once you're down in hell, do say hello to your parents for me." I didn't see him move, but the ring scalding my finger told me all I needed to know. "Avada Kedavra." Draco yanked his hand from mine and perfectly angled his ring as I closed my eyes. I could hear the spell it Draco's stone and bounce off, and I could hear a loud thump on the floor, and the pounding of Draco's heart. Then silence.

"It's okay," Draco purred, turning around. He enveloped his arms around me and propped his head on my shoulder. "It's over, it's okay." I buried my head in his cotton-clad shoulder. "Shush, he's gone. We're safe now."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: I can hear the understanding sweep across you. Rookwood, the last remaining death eater! You know what that means? Draco's safe and they can come out of hiding! After this is the epilogue, then some one shots. I won't give you a teaser for the epilogue, since it's the epilogue after all. But it's cute, and Draco sings! REVIEW! Toodles!**

**Final Word Count: 1110**


	20. Epilogue!

**A/N: Well, here it is, the epilogue. Gasp I can't believe it! Anyway, I have something important to say, so READ THIS RIGHT NOW! Now that I've gotten your attention, I need to talk to you all. I was very annoyed when I found that no one read my author notes for the last chapter. I am NOT writing a sequel, since I can't think of a plot for one, HOWEVER I AM going to write a few one shots about little James and Sirius, Hermione and Draco's future and possible kids. So, add me to your alert lists if you haven't done so already, so you'll know when I post one. Anyway, read on. (Has anyone noticed I answer every sentence with anyway?)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never have and never will.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**The Epilogue (Squee!)**

Six Months Later

"Here's a little song for all you love birds out there," the lead singer cooed, and Draco took my hand and led me onto the dance floor. He smiled warmly at me as the beginning notes of "I Put A Spell On You" drifted out around us.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?" Draco whispered into my ear.

"About a thousand times, yes," I whispered back as we slow danced, twirling my fingers through his silky blond hair.

"Don't take that tone, a thousand times isn't enough. A bride should know she looks good on her wedding day." I smiled into his shoulder as I waved at Harry as he danced by with Ginny on his arm. He mouthed _congratulations_ and gave me a thumbs up before pulling her away. Draco hummed in my ear, perfectly content. "I poot a sthpell on yo-o-ou," he sung along quietly, adding a comical twist to the notes. "Because you-re mieine!" I giggled and playfully thumped him on the back.

"Stop it, you're ruining it," I whispered back, unable to keep a harsh tone. He spun around and dipped me, before pulling me back up.

"You better stop the things that you're doing. You better watch out, I ain't lying." He really did have a wonderful voice. Ron walked by with Luna Lovegood, his arm around her shoulder. He smiled at me, nodding his approval. Luna gave me an airy wave, looking beautiful with her long blond hair spilling out over her light green bride's maids dress. Thankfully, she had left her radish earrings at home, saying most faeries were allergic to them.

"You should go pro, Draco, you could sing on the radio," I told him earnestly, leaning my head against his. He pulled away and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. There was a mischievous glint in his eye, and if we hadn't just been married, I would have feared he was about to do something dumb.

"I'm glad you think so." He winked at me and pecked me on the cheek before bounding away from me, couples congratulating him as he passed. I watched helplessly as he climbed up onto the stage and began to talk in hushed tones with the lead singer of the band we had booked. The singer smiled and nodded, before handing Draco his microphone. Draco grinned naughtily as the chorus repeated. "I ain't gonna take none of you're a foolin around," he began, adding an edge to his voice that made even Rita Skeeter, who was reporting on the wedding, swoon. He waved me up, motioning for me to join him. Ginny poked me in the back.

"Go on, get up there," she told me, and Harry nodded in agreement. I shook my head. "Go!"

"I couldn't," I stammered hopelessly. She raised an eyebrow.

"This is your wedding day, Hermy! You can do anything you want to!" She gave me a little push as Draco continued. "Go, live dangerously!" Harry wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You know you want to, Mione!" Harry added. I looked between them doubtfully, before turning to face Draco. He grinned and waved me up again. "There you go, Hermione. Get your butt up there!" Grudgingly I walked to the steps up onto the stage, carefully hiking up my long white dress so it didn't snag on the steps. Draco swept over and took my hand, before pulling me to center stage. As the guitar solo started, he spun me around and slow danced with me, grandstanding for the cameras. I guess some things never change.

"I put a spell on you," he sung into my neck. "Because you're mine."

And I was.

Fin

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Or is it finished? Well, anyway, I got 200 reviews! I want more! Maybe up to 250? I know it's a stretch, but please? Anyway, I'm trying to think of ideas for oneshots, so if you have any ideas, post them in your review or Personal message me! I'm open for anything! Anyway, thank you all for such a great experience, my first story is finished! WOOO!**

**BTW, this chapter has been dedicated to my first reviewer: Perenelle. Thank you! And also special thanks to perfectpureblood, wannabe-hermione, missindependent1127, dwntwndanbrwn, queenofthelameos, tiggerbaby2430, and catgurlfurreel2, who reviewed most often. There are others, but these guys I remember. You guys rock! And of course, Perry. And you should all go read my new fic Magnetic Attraction, it's a Dramione and most people really like it so far! Anyway, keep an eye open for the one shots! LATER!**

**WOOOOO! It's finished! OMFG! Passes out **


End file.
